Undercover Romance
by blackrose538
Summary: Mac and Stella were ask to join an undercover project in Chicago and help the Chicago's Crime Lab to catch a serial killer, who murders newlyweds in a certain neighborhood. But how will the pretend married life affect Mac and Stella? SMACKED! CHAP 19 UP!
1. Lt Steve de LaRossa

_Hi my beloved readers! After I finished writing my other active story "Don't You Dare" I am now writing a new story. Since only one voted for "No undercover story" and the rest of those who voted, wanted the first version of the story with Mac and Stella getting together while they're working on the case, I decided to write that piece. **A HUGE THANK YOU **to all of you who voted in my poll. It means a lot to me and you really helped me to decided which story to write. Although I know this undercover thing has been done like a thousand times, I am trying my best to create my own ideas and share my own twist with you. It'll be a bit different from what I wrote before, but I hope you'll like it!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING except for those characters in that story who have nothing to do with the series, and the plot and idea of that story is mine too. For that I just borrow the great characters from a great show. They originally belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer & Producers. **_

_**A/N: **Alright... this story is written in Mac's POV and Stella's POV. **~M ~ T ~ **_**OR**_** ~ S ~ B ~ **will tell you who is now telling the story. I used the initials to make it more obvious for you :) my trademark _**xXxXxXxXx **_means a change of time or place. I hope this isn't too confusing for you and it makes sense..._

_So enough A/N's and introducing sentences... I hope you'll like it and ENJOY! _

* * *

**Undercover Romance**

**Chapter 1: ****Lt. Steve de LaRossa**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

The sun guided its rays into the city creating a wonderful "good-morning-picture" of the city outside. The windows of the skyscrapers reflected the sunlight, letting the glass surface shining orange and yellow, mixed with the light blue color of the sky above. Looking at that image New York seemed to be a painting in a book of fairytales. I liked that image, because it was one of those rare moments when everything outside seemed friendly and peaceful. No crime, no violence, no murder. Like a fairytale. It would be a nice and warm day just as it would be a nice and warm summer, starting now with that nice day in the beginning of June. The sun, which shone through the window, bathing my office in orange and yellow light, was warming my face, as I sat behind my desk, looking out of the window, seemingly watching the already busy city of New York. In truth I was lost in thoughts, fading out the world around me, something I usually avoided when I was at work with a bunch of people around me. But after one of the lab techs had come in and said goodbye for the day, after finishing his night shift, my gaze had wandered to a small picture standing next to my monitor on the desk. A picture that I fell in love with the very first time I saw it. It was a picture taken at one of the dinners at Danny and Lindsay's apartment. They sometimes invited me and Stella to a dinner.

It was a picture of the three of us: Stella with Lucy on her lap and me tickling the little girl, while Stella tried to protect her. That photo was taken about one and a half year ago. A week ago the little girl turned 3. A smile appeared on my lips as I thought of the little party the Messer's had planned for their daughter. Several times that evening I had caught myself watching Stella interacting and playing with the girl, noticing that Lucy adored her just as much as she adored me. I remembered that a happy smile was tugged on my lips as I watched Stella playing with Lucy. Stella seemed at ease and happy when she was around that little girl, something I truly granted her. With all those things she's been through she really deserved some happiness in her life and if we could give that to her, or I could give that to her I would instantly do it. It might sound weird, but as her best friend I feel like it's my job to do that for her. And just to mention it… she's done that a lot of times for me. I couldn't have a better friend than she is.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I nearly jumped as I heard a soft knock the glass door to my office. My heart still racing with surprise I turned around to see Stella standing in the doorway, a soft smile on her lips as she entered my office.

"Good Morning." I greeted her, my smile still tugged on my lips, but my heart rate back to normal.

"Good Morning yourself." She smiled. "Sorry for pulling you from your happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts?"

"That smile that was tugged on your face told me everything, just not what you were thinking about."

"You… uh… and Lucy." I said without thinking about it. _What the hell did I just say? I was thinking about her, yes… but…? _

"Happy thoughts. Gotta remember that."

"What?"

"Gotta remember what makes you smile like that." She said with a soft grin on her beautiful face.

"Uh… still that my answer sounded kinda stupid…"

"Why? Because you're honest and thinking about your best friend? Trust me, I'm thinking about you, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, right now I am thinking about what I am going to buy you as your birthday present." She said and then smiled. My mind now at ease I thought she still had enough time to figure it out, till my birthday was still far away. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the phone on my desk. I gave Stella an apologetic look and watch her leaning back in the chair she was sitting on as I answer the phone.

"Taylor."

"_Taylor, this is Sinclair." _The Chief of Detectives and my supervisor greeted me.

"What can I do for you?"

"_I want you and Detective Bonasera in the conference room in the lab in five minutes. And be on time."_

"Got it." I said and hung up after he had finished the conversation. I looked at Stella, who was now looking at me with a questioning look.

"Sinclair wants to meet us in the conference room in five minutes." I told her and her expression changed from questioning to confused. Just the same as mine.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"He didn't sound pissed at all." I said wondering what this was all about. Normally when the Chief of Detectives called me in my office it was something that meant trouble. But this time it was something else, but what?

"Come on, let's go and find out what he wants. Sitting here and pondering about that doesn't get us anywhere." Stella said, once again proving that she was able to read my mind. I nodded, got up from my chair and grabbed my suit jacket, before I walked over to Stella, letting her walk into the hallway first.

We walked over to the conference room and stepped inside. As expected the room was still empty, but not for long. A few minutes after Stella and I went into the room, the door opened again and Sinclair stepped into the room. But he wasn't coming alone. A blond haired athletic looking man followed him into the room, a friendly smile tugged on his lips.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

The man that followed Sinclair into the room and closed the door behind him, was a bit taller than Mac. He looked athletic, had short blond hair which was a light contrast to his tanned skin. He wore a white dress shirt which sleeves where rolled up to his elbows, like Mac used to do it, too. To his white shirt we wore dark blue jeans and sneakers. His bright green eyes looked clever and curious. All in all he looked quite handsome and I was now curious. He had a kind smile on his lips.

"Detective Bonasera, Detective Taylor" Sinclair greeted both of us as we shook hands. "This is Lieutenant Steve de LaRossa from the Crime Lab in Chicago."

"Detectives. Nice to meet you." Steve de LaRossa greeted, first shaking my hand before Mac's.

"Lieutenant de LaRossa arrived yesterday. He already told me why he wants this meeting. I suggest, Lieutenant that you tell them why you're here." Sinclair started the conversation as they sat down at the table.

"Yes sir." De LaRossa started. "Well, I am here because the Chicago Police Department is hoping you'll help us. For the past year we've been working on a murder investigation. A serial killer who murders newlyweds. So far we assume that he's targeting the women, as they all looked alike. Why he killed the husbands, too is a mystery for us. The victims all lived in the same neighborhood. So far we have no idea who could be the killer. Well… we were hoping you two would agree to an undercover project."

Mac and I exchanged a quick wondering glance. Undercover project? I had to admit that I was curious about that case and doing an undercover project was something totally new for me and since I liked challenges, especially when I could help, I really was interested.

"What exactly do you mean with undercover project?" Mac asked carefully.

"Well, so far that means that you would live in the same neighborhood as the victims and well… play target for the killer."

"That means we'll have to act like newlyweds and the female vics looked like me?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Exactly. You look much alike our female vics. They all had green eyes, golden curls and well, just looked much like you." De LaRossa said with a shy smile.

"So… why you wanted Ste… Detective Bonasera for that undercover job I do understand… but why me, too?" Mac asked and as I looked at him I could tell that he seemed to be interested in that undercover project.

"Well… as long time partners I assume you two know and trust each other well enough to do that job together. And since you're from Chicago, Detective Taylor, I assume that you know your way around that city, which is quite helpful."

Mac looked at me in a questioning way. His blue eyes looked curious and I could tell that he was interested in this project. At least I hoped he was. Neither of us said a word so Sinclair broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Lieutenant de LaRossa said that he's going back to Chicago tomorrow at noon, so… that leaves you some time to think about it. We're meeting again, tomorrow at 8. I hope that is okay for you Lieutenant." He said.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting an answer right away. I know this connected with a lot of responsibility, but also with some risk. So far we don't know what this guy is capable of or how he plans his murders, if he plans them. I want you to think about everything that crosses your minds in connection with that project. You don't need to accept it, but I would really appreciate it." De LaRossa said.

"Okay, then we meet here at 8 tomorrow." Sinclair said, got up and walked out of the room, followed by de LaRossa, Mac and me. At the elevators Sinclair stopped, while de LaRossa stepped into it. He turned around and looked at Mac and me.

"Make the right decision Detectives." He said and his voice and his eyes told me that, whatever reason he had, he wanted us to go there and help them catch this guy. I knew I wanted to do it, but I couldn't decide without having Mac's agreement to do it, too.

Sinclair followed de LaRossa into the elevator. Mac and I just watched the doors closing, pulling both of them from our sights, before we turn and look at each other.

"You're up to toast and coffee?" he asked me and I just nodded.

**xXxXxXxXx**

About half an hour later we sat at a small table in our favorite diner near the Crime Lab. Our breakfast already finished we were drinking our last cup of coffee. During our modest breakfast neither of us had said a word about what we actually wanted to talk about. After a few minutes of silence Mac cleared his throat.

"So… you're interested in that undercover project, aren't you?" he asked me quietly. We didn't want to draw any kind of attention to ears which weren't supposed to listen.

"Yeah, I am, but… I don't wanna force you into doing it if you don't want to." I said.

"I know. Just wanted to make sure you seriously want to do it."

"If we're able to help. What about you, Mac? Do you wanna go there and help them?"

He looked at me with a serious expression.

"Do you, Stella Bonasera, take Mac Taylor, to be your husband?" he asked quietly, only audible for me. If anyone else would have heard it they would have thought he just seriously proposed to me.

"I do." I said instantly and watched his serious expression turning into a soft smile, but a few moments later a slight frown appeared on his face.

"What is it, Mac?" I asked him with a concerned look.

"Just brings back memories."

"I can't say I know… well not in that specific meaning, but… you know, after Frankie I am a very different kinda person. That memories of what happened and what could have happened are coming back to haunt me every once a while. When it comes to men, I am more careful than ever… can I say I understand what you're thinking?" I dared to ask, not sure if that was going to help.

"Yes you can, because I know you understand… I never thought I would ask that question ever again, since Claire died. Not even as a joke. It'll need some time to get used to acting like being married, but… I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but you." He said and his eyes were looking at me warmly. His words were truly heartfelt, that I could see in his sapphire eyes, but they were also heart warming. Instantly my lips curled into a soft smile.

"Me neither." I admitted and the soft smile reappeared on his face.

We finished our coffee and Mac said breakfast was on him. I didn't want to argue because I knew what it meant to him. He was a gentleman all the way. Together we walked back to the Crime Lab and got our working day started.

* * *

_Okay... this was my first chapter. Interested in more? Want me to continue this story?_

_**PLEASE** let me know what you're thinking and leave a review for me! Will definitely reply!_

_**A/N: **Just to let you know... this story will have much longer chapters than my other stuff. Because I use both POV's it's hard to write shorter chapters. Hope that's okay with you... and I don't bore you.._

**blackrose538**


	2. Details, Gossip Fodder and Preparations

_Gosh the update took longer than expected... hope that's okay for you all!_

_Thank you for all of your kind reviews and the support for this story! With the new CSI NY season now airing I think this story will need some major support. Although I am not watching the show, but I miss seeing them together. _

_Well, I just hope you guys won't stop reading as I write this only for you! Never forget that, okay? So you want me to keep the story up, leave a review and support me. I really need that._

_So, now I can let you get to read the next chapter. Sorry, I know it's long, but I just can't write both POV's in less than that. ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Details, Gossip Fodder and Preparations**

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Exactly at 8 am the next morning Mac, Sinclair, Lieutenant Steve de LaRossa and I were sitting at the table in the conference room. This morning it had started to rain and it hasn't stopped yet. Happily I noticed that it was only a drizzle. Still the grey and cloudy sky made the city seem dull. Lieutenant de LaRossa was wearing a navy blue sweater and black jeans. His short blond hair was slightly mussed, which gave him quite a sexy look. _Stella!_ My brain scolded. Right, I was here to work and not to dream about a man I barely know.

"So…" Sinclair started and pulled me back to reality "Are you going to help Chicago PD and lieutenant de LaRossa to catch a killer?"

"Yes we do." Mac answered and I nodded in agreement. Lieutenant de LaRossa smiled happily and it seemed like Sinclair was hiding a satisfied smile, too.

"I'm glad you're going to help us. I think it's time to give you some details about the case." De LaRossa said.

"If you have that much time left it would be great." I said and he smiled at me.

"I do. I'm leaving at noon, so enough time left to tell you something more about the case. Well, so far all he left behind is a picture of a woman with golden curls and green eyes. It's always named "Aphrodite". But we have no DNA, no shoeprints, no fingerprints… nothing. All we have are the bullets that killed the vics. But they're not in the system. He used a Glock 17; 9mm and a silencer. So far he killed three couples."

"No DNA, no prints… what's that, the perfect murder?" I asked surprised. It's rare that a killer leaves nothing behind but the bullets.

"Yeah… no clue who it is… You'll live in a small house near Centennial Park in Park Ridge. That's where the victims lived. One of my detectives lives nearby just in case that you two need help with anything or get into trouble. We haven't thought about specific jobs you could do, because there wasn't a specific job… But I heard that Detective Taylor plays bass so… maybe we can get him a job at the local music school and he'll be working as a teacher, them. If you like, Detective."

"Yeah, that would be possible. I think we need something that makes our life there authentic to people around us." Mac said.

"Very good." De LaRossa said, obviously put at ease.

"Any ideas what the lovely wife will be doing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, 2 of 3 victims had no job, but were looking for one. Actually I would like it best if you would join the club of "looking-for-a-job-kind-of-wife" because then you can concentrate on getting to know your neighbors, which will be very important, because we think the killer may live there."

"Okay. That's a good idea, I think." I agreed.

"Um… I know it seems that we're in kinda hurry… but I would appreciate it if you two could come to Chicago on Friday." Steve de LaRossa said a bit uncertain.

"I think that's possible." I said.

"We always need to act as soon as possible right?" Mac agreed.

"Well, that's all for now. You'll get a copy of the case file when you're in Chicago. You'll have enough time to study it I think." De LaRossa said and then got up. "I'm sorry, but I gotta get some things done before I leave, so I gotta leave now."

Mac, Sinclair and I got up, too and followed de LaRossa out of the room and to the elevator. Then he said goodbye and was gone. Sinclair wanted to take the next elevator.

"I'm glad you're doing the right thing, Detectives." Sinclair said. "Get your team together and get things organized and when that is done I want you two gone and only call me on Friday before you get on the plane. You'll have a lot to take care of and I want you to do it properly."

"Thanks Chief." Mac said firmly.

"And Taylor… if that lasts longer than just a few weeks, which I assume it will, I want to see you back in this lab once a month."

"Alright."

"Now get started. Good luck in Chicago. I know you'll get this guy." Sinclair said and then turned around and stepped into the elevator that had just reappeared.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Half an hour later we were all in the conference room. Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Adam and Flack were sitting around the big table, even Sid was there. Mac and I were standing at the front of the table, the screens on the wall behind us. Before he started into his little "speech" we locked eyes for a moment, reassuring that we could start.

"Well, you all want to know what this is all about and you all have work to do, so I'm making this short." Mac started and then looked into the group of people gathered in front of us, before looking at me again. I nodded lightly.

"Stella and I are going to Chicago on Friday. We both agree to join an undercover project to help them to catch a serial killer. That means from now on for an indefinite time you're going to be on your own." He continued. Surprised eyes were looking at us, hiding thousands of questions.

"Both of you are going?" Don asked curiously.

"Yes. When we're in Chicago we're going to be… family Taylor."

I was a bit surprised that Mac told them that much about our new job, because actually he must have been well aware that this was gossip fodder from first hands. And I was right. Danny and Lindsay exchanged quick glances and tried to hide a smile.

"Okay… so? Instructions?" Sheldon said.

"Right, I decided to put Danny in charge for the time we're not around. I think with Lindsay at his side it's sure that everything will work just fine. I guess this is going to last longer than just a few weeks, so I'll be coming to New York once a month, as Sinclair wants me to check on you and keep him up to date." Mac explained.

After a few exchanged glances they all agree to Mac's decision and wished us luck before they went back to their work, only Don stayed behind.

"So… newlyweds, huh?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah… I know this is now gossip number one. Please, just make sure to keep it a bit at bay, okay?" I said.

"Will do. Will you guys send me a post card from Chicago?" he smirked.

"Sure, why not." Mac shrugged.

"Okay, I'm sure you have a lot to take care of, Sinclair sent you home?"

"Yes he did. He looked like he wanted to say "and don't you dare disappointing me, Taylor." It seemed to be very important to him, that we were going."

"Who knows? Politics, right? Well, I gotta let you go now. You're keeping me up to date, will you?"

"We will, Don. I promise." I promise him as I hugged him goodbye. Mac gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before Don left the room, wishing us luck, too. Then Mac and I were alone again.

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

Stella and were standing in conference room just looking at each other. Yes, we had a lot of things to take care of before we could leave for Chicago, but now that I wanted to get started and remind her of the fact that we needed to do some ring shopping to be a believable married couple my heart was racing. I didn't really know why I was so nervous now. I looked down at my feet, before I finally found the courage to break the silence.

"So… wanna do some ring shopping?" I asked her, a bit too shy in my opinion. She looked at me a smile appearing on her face.

"Sounds good. You know a good place to do that? And I mean one that's not too expensive." She asked.

"Surprisingly I do. Thought you would know a place like that." I teased.

"Well, I don't think Tiffany's the right place for that… think we couldn't afford it."

"Right, you mean I couldn't afford it." I said and stressed the I. She looked at me with a surprised expression.

"You wanna buy them?" she asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah." I stated firmly.

"Gentleman all the way." She smiled.

"Guilty."

"Come on, let's go."

**xXxXxXxXx**

I could tell that Stella was quite surprised as I guided her into the small jeweler shop in midtown. Sure no one really expected me to know such a place, but I did. Actually I only knew them because of Claire. The owners had been her friends and they actually were the only ones that I had kept in contact with after she died. I knew that we would find something to our liking for our latest case. As I opened the door and let Stella walk into the small shop we were greeted by Mandy, the shop owner's daughter. She was now 8 years old and had long black hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl smiled after she recognized me.

"Uncle Mac!" she exclaimed and came to hug me. I knew the little girl from the day she was born and every once in a while I would just drop by when her parents invited me for dinner or something. Since the day she could talk she used to call me 'Uncle Mac' which I didn't mind. I replied her hug and smiled at her.

"Hi Mandy. Will you say hi to my friend, too?" I asked her and the girl turned to Stella who had been watching us with a soft smile.

"Hi. I'm Mandy."

"Nice to meet you, Mandy. I'm Stella." Stella said and then smiled.

"I'll go and get mommy." Mandy said and then she ran into the room behind the counter.

"Friends, huh?" Stella asked.

"Yep. The only ones left after Claire died. They were friends of both of us." I explained as Mandy's mother came out of the room. She smiled happily when she saw me and offered her hand which I shook.

"Hi Mac. Good to see you. Who's your nice company?" she asked and looked at Stella, offering her hand to Stella, too.

"Melissa, this is Stella Bonasera." I introduced Stella to Melissa.

"Nice to meet you." Stella said, shaking Melissa's hand.

"So… you're finally getting married again, Mac?" Melissa asked with a big smile.

"Uh… kind of."

"Kind of?"

"We're getting married for a case."

"Ah… fictitious marriage and you need a lovely wedding band. I'll get the showcase." Melissa said and went to her counter, which was made of glass and opened the big showcase to get a smaller one with different types of wedding bands in it.

"You have something special in mind, Stella?" I asked her and she turned to me with a surprised smile.

"Haven't thought about wedding bands, yet. Must be affordable, even if you said you're buying. I'm not one of those expensive women, you know." She said and then smiled.

"I know." I said and turned back to Melissa who had listened to our conversation.

"I'll make a deal with you. Since you need it for work and you're a good friend, you'll only have to pay half of the price." She said.

"Melissa… I can't…" I wanted to protest but she gave me a warning look and I stopped.

"Thank you." Stella said.

The next ten minutes we were looking at the different wedding bands. They had really nice ones. Like only gold for both and then simple gold and the ring for the bride had a little diamond or only silver ones, white gold ones and silver and gold together. With diamonds, without diamonds, some had engravings.

"How about that one, the golden one with the engraving?" Stella asked pointing at one of the rings.

Melissa got that one out of the showcase and handed it to Stella. It had the words "forever in love" engraved. The female version had a small diamond as the dot on the I. I had to admit they were truly beautiful. Somehow throughout the search for a wedding band I felt like I'm going to marry again. I remember that Claire and I had been looking for a wedding band, too before we decided to use the classic golden wedding band.

"I like them. If you want, we take them." I agreed and Stella nodded with a shy smile.

Melissa gave us a satisfied smile as she asked about our size and then went into the room behind the counter to get the rings. She came back with a small black velvet box in which she had rested the rings on a red velvet pillow. True to her words I just needed to pay half the price, although those rings weren't expensive. With a satisfied smile we both left the shop, leaving Melissa and her thoughts alone. I knew that smile she gave us before we left. She was hoping that some day soon I really was going to marry Stella.

* * *

_Alright... thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review for me, okay? Let me know what you think!_

_**A/N: and for those who used to read "Don't You Dare"... I recently updated it so don't forget to read that one, too! :)**_


	3. The Windy City

_Well, those of you who also follow me on twitter know that I promised to update this story today. Well, it's kinda late and I nearly forgot about that update, so SORRY for the delay!_

_Sadly reviews dropped since the new season started... I'm a bit sad, that you guys don't seem to be interested anymore... anyways a **HUGE thank you **to all of you who keep reading and reviewing, this is what keeps me going. **YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! **_

_I hope you like this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The Windy City**

_**~ M ~ T ~ **_

The next two days Stella and I spent all alone, each of us in our apartments and preparing things for our trip to Chicago. Of course we talked on the phone each day, sometimes even two or three times or more, depending on the news we got or on things we needed to bring. Sometimes we just wanted to know how the other one's doing and if we could help each other. Thursday morning I invited Stella to go out for lunch together and get the last things arranged. Sinclair had called me in the morning and told me the last details of the trip. He had talked to his boss and the city council and finally got the okay to pay our flight to Chicago. His argumentation was simple and true. Stella and I were going to Chicago on business so basically we didn't need to pay anything. This was the least he could do for us, was what Sinclair told me. I was more than thankful that he could manage to get the flight paid for us, since this journey would cost enough and no one really knew how long this would last. The flight would go at 7 am on Friday so that we would arrive in Chicago at 10 am.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was Friday morning at 4 am when my alarm clock went off and forced me out of my dreamless sleep. Time to get up, shower, grab my things and then go and meet Stella at the airport. We had decided to take a cab to the airport since we lived in different parts of the city this was the best way to do it. The JFK Airport was a big place so we had decided to meet in the lobby and then go and do the rest together. Like checking in and find the plane to go on board. I knew we had a busy day ahead so I quickly pushed myself out of the bed and into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping the hot and then cold water would wake me a bit more, while the coffee maker in my kitchen already prepared my coffee, so that I just had to fill it into my travel mug and then I could just up and leave. And so I did.

On the ride to JFK some excitement and nervousness started to build inside me. I never really liked flying, but I couldn't avoid it, so I had to swallow. On the other hand I was quite excited about what was expecting us in Chicago and how the time I spend in my childhood home would be like. Would we be very busy? Would I be able to pay my mother a visit? Would I be able to show Stella a bit more of the City? Would the killer take the bite? How would all this turn out? All those and many other questions where running through my mind, keeping my brain occupied with trying to find answers to those questions, till the cab finally arrived at the airport and I paid the driver, got out and walked into the JFK.

Walking into the lobby I instantly started to look around in search of my beloved partner and "undercover-wife" Stella. I couldn't see her so I assumed she wasn't there yet. Thankfully Sinclair had chosen an early flight, because the traffic wasn't as busy as it would be in a few hours so there was no stop and go on the way here. I found a place, nearly in the middle of the lobby, but near the entrance, where I stopped, my suitcase in my hand. I watched the people coming into the building, but I couldn't see Stella anywhere. Somehow I was now worried that she maybe overslept or something. But yet we still had enough time to check in and go on board, so my heart rate and mind was a bit at ease.

"Good Morning handsome." A familiar voice came from behind. I had been so focused on the things happening in front of me, that her voice next to my ear made jump so I nearly fell over my own two feet. I turned around and then smiled slightly. _Handsome?_ The word echoed in my ears.

"Did I surprise you?" Stella asked innocently.

"Surprise? I nearly died." I teased.

"Hm… you look very vital for one who nearly died just one second ago." She chuckled lightly.

"Uh… ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded a bit disappointed that I didn't reply her good morning. As we walked next to each other, making our way through the crowd I leaned in a bit closer to her and whispered:

"Good morning to you, too, sweetheart."

She stopped for a minute and looked at me in surprise before a happy smile appeared on her face. What she could do to me, I could do to her. That's how it had been for as long as I knew her. We always had that flirty and joyful banter and that was one of the things I loved most about her. _Loved?_ my brain asked. Yes I loved that about her and there is nothing bad or complicated about loving a certain character trait of your best friend. That's why we're best friends, right? We made our way to the check in and with only our hand baggage we went through security and now had about an hour before it was time to board the plane. My bass guitar was put into the travel coffin and put into the trunk of the plane, with the big red note on it to be careful with that piece of luggage. But the coffin was made for occasions like this, so I didn't worry too much, that something could happen to my beloved instrument.

"So… want some breakfast?" I asked Stella.

"Breakfast would be nice. But this time I'm buying. You did enough for this trip already." She said and her tone said that it was better not to argue with her. So we chose a little café to our liking and shared a modest breakfast and some coffee. We decided to stay there and just sit and talk or think till it was time to board the plane.

"So, you're exciting about going to your home town?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah a bit. But am more excited… um… curious about the case and the time we'll spend there. And you?"

"Never went to Chicago before so… am quite curious to see what this city has to offer. It's quite interesting to see where my best friend grew up, you know."

"Ah… the city's more exciting than my life as a small boy."

"I bet little Mac Taylor had a more exciting life than he thinks he had. Bet he kidded around just like every small boy does, didn't you?"

"You really want to hear a tale of my childhood, don't you?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I am curious, you know that, right?" she said. "Tales are always interesting."

"Alright…"

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Mac started into a tale of his childhood, a little adventure he had in a suburban area, where he grew up. He told me about an old factory building they discovered a bit out of town and used as their secret quarters and the things they found inside and outside and what they did. Listening to Mac's calm voice telling a story made me calm down a bit. I was really nervous about this new challenge and the new city, since I never went to Chicago before. Knowing that Mac grew up in Chicago and knew a lot of the city makes this whole adventure a bit more tempting, because I always have been curious to see where and how my best friend grew up, so I was listening carefully and curiously to Mac's little story and the time passed by even fasten, so that we soon had to leave to catch our flight.

_Flying…_ I never made a big deal of flying, but I never really liked it either. Maybe it was the knowledge of what happened if there would be any trouble and the plane crashed or whatever. Maybe it was because I thought flying wasn't as save as driving a car and even driving a car wasn't always safe. Even if you would walk on your own two feet you could fall and break your bones… so what was safe? But maybe it was just the strange feeling of flying, being so high above the world under you. I didn't know why I didn't like it and it wasn't exactly like I hated it. Just felt… strange.

I knew that Mac hated flying, but as I looked at him, sitting next to me as the plane slowly rolled to the runway, he seemed calm and all relaxed. Well, he may hate flying but otherwise he was used to it, even more than I was. But deep down inside I knew he probably just put on a brave face for me.

"Didn't you hate flying?" I asked softly causing him to look at me in surprise.

"Yes, I hate it… well, hate seems a bit too negative. I just don't like it, but I'm used to it by now." He answered in a low tone, only audible for me.

The plane was now on the runway and constantly speeded up, before it finally took of and started to move higher and higher into the sky. That was the stage I hated most together with landing on the ground again. It was the process of keeping the pressure balance inside that I hated most. The pressure you feel in your ears was one of the most uncomfortable feelings of flying for me. Soon the plane was on a constant level and I got used to the circumstances.

Now with quiet sound of the jet inside my ears I realized how tired I still was. I tried to hide a yawn but wasn't really able to. Mac looked at me with a slightly concerned look in his blue eyes.

"Want to get some sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Don't know… don't want to miss the landing." I smiled tiredly.

"I'll wake you up."

I remembered that he did the same when we got back from Greece. _Greece…_ my brain pondered those memories. Back then Mac and I had a great time after our case was finally solved. Although I sometimes was shaken by the grieving for Professor Papakota, but Mac once again proved what a good friend he really was. He was there when I needed him most, although we had an argument before I went there and he had every right to be mad at me, he wasn't. He had put his anger away and he followed me, because he had been worried and he cared about me. That heartfelt sentiment on that day was burned into my brain and heart, a memory I'll never forget. Our flight back to New York was early back then and he had suggested that I should get some sleep and he would wake me up.

I smiled at those memories and my heart and mind was put at ease. He was there to wake me, so why not try and get some sleep, before I fell asleep when the Lieutenant would tell us all the details we needed to know? I slightly nodded my head with the small smile.

"I think I could use some more sleep." I said.

"Good… you need a pillow? You got one." He smiled shyly. I looked at him, not sure I understood him correctly.

"What? You?"

"Well, maybe not the whole me, but… how about my shoulder?"

"Sounds very tempting." I said and again tried to hide a yawn.

"Come here." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as suggested by him and soon I was sound asleep.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next time I opened my eyes I was still on the plane. It was quiet around me. The only sounds that I could hear were some people quietly talking, or the rustling of paper and of course the sound of the plane. My head was still rested on Mac's shoulder and his thumb softly stroke my upper arm. To be honest it felt good to just sit like that and know he took care that I was okay, but from sleeping in that position, for I don't know how long, my back slightly hurt. So I had to move, if I wanted or not. Regrettably I lifted my head from his shoulder and he instantly let go of me and I carefully stretched a bit. He watched me with a soft smile tugged on his lips.

"Hey." He greeted me, my green eyes met his.

"Hey." I replied with smile.

"So… you're already awake and well-rested?"

"Thanks to you. You're a great pillow."

"Thanks." He said and chuckled shyly. "You still have an hour left to sleep…"

"No, thanks, I think I got enough sleep now. And I think I am curious about your childhood home…"

"Want me to tell you a bit about the city?"

"Would be great." I smiled.

The last hour of the flight to Chicago passed much faster than expected. Mac turned out to be an excellent storyteller. His way of talking about the city he grew up in sounded much like a story, but it wasn't. He didn't just rattle about all the things he knew about, he also asked me a few questions and included me in his tale, which actually was more a report. Anyways, he tried his best to make the history and his knowledge of the Chicago sound interesting. As the time arrived and we were informed that we're going to land in a few minutes, Mac and I had been wrapped up in our discussion. As soon as the plane touched the ground again and stood still, we were allowed to get out. We got through security and then grabbed our suitcases and Mac the coffin with his bass guitar and made our way through the crowd in the lobby of the airport. Lieutenant de LaRossa said he would meet us outside. So Mac and I exited the building. Outside I walked a few more steps and then stopped, Mac stopping next to me. A slightly cold breeze blew into my face and played with my curls. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud on the bright blue sky above us. I turned my head to look into Mac's bright blue eyes.

"How does it feel to be back home?" I asked softly.

"Well… it's been a while since I came here the last time. Feels… familiar." He answered.

"I bet if your mother was here, she would rush into your arms, wouldn't she?"

"No way, Stella. First she would give me a tongue-lashing and ask me why the hell I didn't visited her for so long. And then she would wrap her arms around her poor son and take me home to spoil me."

"She spoils you?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Mostly… we gotta go, Stella. Lieutenant de LaRossa waits." He reminded me and started to look around, only to see the blond man standing across from us, next to his black cruiser.

"Morning Detectives." De LaRossa greeted as we arrived his cruiser. He told us to put our bags into the trunk.

"How do you like the city so far, Detective Bonasera?"

"Oh, it got its nickname for a reason." I smiled as another breeze blew into my face.

"Yes it does. But you quickly get used to it, you'll see." Lt. de LaRossa said and then we got into the car and he took us to our new home.

_The Windy City… _I pondered, knowing that I would get used to my new surroundings quite fast. With Mac here at my side and as my partner and guide it would be the easiest thing to do. Thinking of the case and the work ahead, that was a different story.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think! It'll just take a minute to write your thoughts in a review and it's the best reward I can get for the time it takes to write those stories! _

**_A/N: _**_I also updates "Don't You Dare" this week, so it won't hurt to drop by and read, for those who haven't yet... **AND PLEASE **check my poll and vote!_

**_Have a great weekend everyone! blackrose538_**


	4. Through the 'Hood

_Happy Saturday everyone!_

_So, as you can see, I found some time to update my story! A big **THANK YOU** to all of you who keep reading and also a big thanks for putting the story or me onto your favorites or alerts! It's so great and really keeps me going!_

_Sorry guys if this chapter appeals to be boring as there is a lot of discription in it... but you all know it belongs to the story and it's necessary to do... so I apologize right before you all read it. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4:**** Through the 'Hood**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

The ride to the house Stella and I would be living in for the next indefinite time was spent with Lieutenant de LaRossa telling us more details about the case and the neighborhood of our undercover home. Stella and I listened carefully while I noticed that Stella's gaze sometimes turned out of the window as she took a look around the unknown area around her. I expected nothing else from her and admired her ability to look around but still get every detail of the conversation. It once again reminded me of the great CSI she was and I couldn't hide a feeling of pride starting to build as I watched her for a while.

"So, Detective Taylor…"

"Mac." I interrupted Lieutenant de LaRossa in a soft tone.

"Okay, Mac, we were able to get you a job as a teacher for bass guitars in the local music school. It's 3 Minutes from your home, if you go by car and about 15 minutes if you want to walk. It's the Lepskaya's School of Music."

I smiled slightly. It was the same school where I learned to play my bass when I was much younger. I had been about 14 years old back then and I thought most of the teachers would be gone by now or wouldn't remember me.

"Okay, so I take you guys to your new home and let you settle. We'll meet tomorrow morning at the Crime Lab and we'll organize everything for next couple of weeks. We already got a car which you'll get tomorrow and you'll get to meet my boss, Chief Mayer." De LaRossa informed us.

A few minutes later we arrived at the place we were supposed to live. A small street brought us to a round place with four houses. The houses had all a small garden in the front and a backyard that was bigger. All estates were fenced. Actually this place looked like a small and quiet idyll taken from a story-book. Lieutenant de LaRossa stopped in front of the second building on the right side. A small house with 2 floors, yellow whitewashed façade with white windows and a big white front door. The roof had dark red and shining tiles. A small driveway served as a car park. Flowerbeds bordered the way from the small white wooden gate to the door and a few bushes decorated the front yard. All in all it looked very inviting and nice. A look at Stella's face showed me that she thought the same as I did. Getting settled and feeling home would be the easiest thing to do.

We got of the car and Steve de LaRossa let us into the house. The first thing we saw as we walked into the hallway, were the stairs. The hallway and the living room were separated by the stairs, but there was no wall to the living room. To our left where 2 doors, one was to a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink and behind the second wall there was a small office. Next to the office door, on the wall stood a small piano. Steve walked first and showed us the living room which had a dinette in front of the door to the patio and garden, which was on the left side. In the right corner in front of us were a fireplace and the small suite with a white leather couch and a fitting arm chair. The room was bright and modern. Across the fireplace was the kitchen and same as with the hallway, the only thing that separated the kitchen and the living room was a small bar with three barstools in front of it. A wall next to stairs separated the hallway from the kitchen. The kitchen's furniture was bright and modern, too. The living room had 2 big windows in each wall next to the fireplace. The kitchen had a smaller window right above the sink. All in white, so was the big door that led to the garden. The office and bathroom both were bright and modern.

I looked at Stella, to see her inspecting our new home with shining eyes. I could tell from her smile and the happy expression that she already loved this place. I did like the place, too, but my mind now raced with the question if we would have to share the bed. I mean we were best friends and new each other for more than a decade, but sleeping in one bed together was something that made me a bit nervous. I turned around to see Steve looking at us in a questioning way.

"So? First impressions?" he asked curiously.

"Wow." Was all that Stella said.

"Looks really nice." I said.

"Good. Most of the furniture was sponsored by a company who setup show houses. We were lucky enough to find one who would do that for us. I'll just hand you the keys and let you two your privacy to go upstairs on your own. We'll meet tomorrow and organize the rest. If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

"We will let you know. Thanks, Lieutenant." Stella said with a smile.

"You two can call me Steve."

"Okay, Steve. I'm Stella." Stella said and smiled.

Steve handed us the keys and said that he had put the case file into the office and also wrote the address on it. He said that on the fridge there was a small note with 2 phone numbers if we'd like to order in.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 am." Steve said before he left. I turned around to look at Stella. She smiled at me. Her eyes were shining and full of happiness. I knew she already loved this place, but so did I.

"I see, you already like your new adventure." I said in a light tone.

"Our new adventure. Couldn't do it without you as my lovely husband, right?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah… how could I forget that? But… you miss something."

"Yes, my wedding band, just as you do."

I pulled the small velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. Looking down at the bands of gold with that loving engraving I remembered how Claire and I looked at our wedding rings just two days before we got married. Even though those rings were pure gold and had no engravings or diamonds, she loved them, because she loved me. I quickly pushed the thought aside, even though a smile had appeared on my lips. I took Stella's ring out of the box and looked up at her. With a soft smile she offered her hand and I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You know, this suits you pretty good." I said after a few moments of silence.

"But the other one's missing." She said as she snapped the box with my ring from my fingers and took the ring out of the box.

"So, Mac Taylor, will you marry me now?" she asked in a light tone.

"Yes, I do." I replied with a shy smile as she slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I know it would suit you, Mac."

"Yeah, you've already seen a wedding band on my hand."

"Yes, but this time it's different. The ring looks much different than the one you had."

"I know. Classic and without any engravings and such."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they weren't beautiful."

"I know. Could have been a ring of a gumball machine and they would have been beautiful. Much like Terence Hill did when he married." I said with a half smile.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

"You know Terence Hill?" I asked quite surprised that he knew the Italian actor.

"Yes, know and like him. He's a great actor." Mac answered.

"Didn't know you're into western movies and such." I said.

"Well, there's a lot about me people don't know."

"And I thought I knew you. Seems like I have a lot to discover the next few weeks." I said with a playful grin. "So… what do think about going upstairs and take a look around. Want to see the bedroom."

"Sounds good to me." He agreed with a nervous gin.

I knew that we probably would have to share a bed, but for me that wasn't really problem since we were best friends and knew each other, but otherwise I knew it made him nervous. So we grabbed our bags and went upstairs. The hallway here was quite big and in the corner to our right there was a small lounge, consisting of a small glass table, 2 chairs and a floor lamp. The room had one big window like those windows in the living room and so the room was bright and friendly. The door right next to the stairs on the left side led to small spare room with an ironing board, a sideboard and couch, probably could be used as a guest room. The door next to the "lounge" led into the bathroom, which had a big shower cabin, a corner bath tub, toilet and two sinks, a washing machine and a clothes drying rack. The biggest room upstairs was the bedroom, which had a big closet and a king-size bed and a makeup table.

"Wow." I said.

"Agreed." Mac said in a light tone.

His bright blue eyes looked quite satisfied and his face was relaxed, obviously a sign that he liked this place just as much as I did. We dropped our bags to the floor, planning to unpack them later.

"So Mac, there's no way that I let you sleep on the couch." I said teasingly.

"Scary how you can read my mind. But you won't do that either." He said firmly.

"I know you quite well, huh?"

"Next to my mother you know me best and honestly I don't really mind. So… want to take a look around the 'hood and get to know our neighbors?"

"I think that is a very good idea." I nodded.

We walked back downstairs and I took another look into the living room. I truly loved this place and I admired the effort of the Chicago PD to get this place setup for us. Settling and feeling home was going to be the easiest thing to do, all we needed to do now was find that killer and hopefully he would take the bite. Actually I didn't really like the thought of being the target, but otherwise we probably wouldn't get this guy. Mac had one of the keys in his hands and so I followed him outside and we slowly walked down the small way to the gate and then onto the sidewalk of the round place.

"Left side or right side?" Mac asked me.

"Right side." I said and so we turned to the right side and walked towards the small house which also had a white wooden fence. This house had a black tiled roof and was colored in white. A young woman was working in the front yard. She looked up when she saw us walking up to her house. She had blond, long and wavy hair and big brown eyes. Her expression was warm and curious. She walked up to the gate, just as we reached it.

"Hi! You must be the new couple who moved into that beautiful little house over there." She said in a warm tone, pointing into the direction we came from.

"Yes, we are. I'm Mac Taylor and this is my wife Stella." Mac introduced us as we shock the woman's hand.

I was surprised how easily Mac called me his wife although I could hear in his voice that he was a bit uncertain and I understood that. He wasn't used to the circumstances and I was sure that calling me his wife brought back some memories of Claire. Though, he was a professional and could cover that quite well. I rested my hand on the small of his back and smiled at him with a bit of pride in my expression. He smiled slightly and I knew I did a good job in supporting him.

"Well, welcome to our small neighborhood. I'm Michelle Laslow. I'm also married, but my husband's still at work and my daughter's taking her nap. Do you have children?"

"No… we just got married two month ago." I said with a smile.

"Newlyweds, congratulations then. Belated but still. Hope you'll settle in soon."

"Yeah, we hope so, too."

"We're doing a small BBQ on Sunday, if you like I would be happy to see you then. It'll be just those who live here in this place." Michelle Laslow said.

"I think it's a great opportunity to get to know each other, what do you think, Mac?" I said, looking up at him. He nodded his head.

"What time?" he asked.

"We'll start at about 7 pm."

"Anything we can bring?" I wanted to know.

"Well, you don't have to, but if you want to you could bring some salad or beer or something."

"I know a nice recipe for noodle salad. I'll bring some of that." I said. Michelle Laslow agreed and we talked a bit more before we said our goodbyes and Mac and I walked over to the next house, where a family name Gonzalez lived, as Michelle had told us. We rang the door bell and a few minutes later a man at about 40 years opened the door. His eyes were surprised, but also warm. He had dark short hair, brown eyes and also a tanned skin.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Hey. We just moved into the house across the place and just wanted to say hello and introduce ourselves." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard a new family would move into that house. I hope you guys will settle in soon and we'll get along well. I'm Miguel Gonzalez and the boy who's coming down the place there…" Miguel said, pointing towards a boy who was walking up to us. "That's my son Julio. My wife's inside, with our daughter."

Miguel invited us to come inside for a bit and so we were sitting in their living room, talking and laughing a bit, and I caught myself watching their little daughter Isabella playing on the floor with her brother. Somehow Isabella reminded me of Lucy, although Isabella had curly dark hair and the same tanned skin as her father. Miguel said that he originally came from Spain and moved to Chicago with his parents and siblings when he was a young boy. Jeanette Gonzalez, though, had Spanish ancestors, too, but she was born in Chicago. Julio looked a lot like his father and he turned 10 last week, as he proudly told us, while his little sister was 4 years old. We stayed at their place for about an hour before we left to meet the last family that lived at this place.

Paul and Alissa Raynold were a lovely couple. They had no children yet, but Alissa told us that she was pregnant and that the due date was November 25th. She would give birth to twins, that was what she told us. We spend a bit more time talking to them and then headed back to our home and walked into the kitchen.

"What do think if we order in today and go and do some shopping tomorrow." Mac asked as we shared a cup of coffee in the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I think, that you have great ideas today." I smiled.

While Mac chose something for dinner and placed the order I thought about our neighbors. They all seemed to be nice and no one really looked like a killer, but well, which killer did really look like one? And we hadn't met Mr. Laslow yet, so I couldn't really judge, but I didn't think that any of them did the crimes. Steve said that he would take us to the Crime Scenes tomorrow and that we would learn more about the victims and what they could figure out.

* * *

_Alright... What do you think? Still interested? Boring? Just let me know! Sorry for that, but I think discribing the area where they'll be living belongs to that story._

_**A/N 1:**I also created the house I described with a programm called ArCon. Anybody knows this? Well, anyways, I'll put the link for the photo onto my profile page and you can check it out and see what the place looks like. Well, the floor plan :)_

**_A/N 2: _**_For those of you who haven't done it already... PLEASE go and vote my poll on my profile. I really need your help! :) THANK YOU!_

**_Thanks for reading and HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND EVERYONE!_**

**_blackrose538_**


	5. Hometown Hero

_The week passed fast! I can't believe it's Saturday already! Well, anyways, as I planned to update both my stories frequently... here we go :) Chapter number 5 ;-) I hope you'll like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Hometown Hero**

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Mac and I had finished our Chinese dinner and were now sitting in the living room of our new home. Suddenly Mac got up from the armchair he was sitting in and walked over to the piano, where he had left his bass guitar. I watched him as he carefully put the coffin to the ground and opened it. He let his gaze wander over the instrument before he finally took it out of its protecting coffin and walked back to were he was sitting before. I watched him with a soft smile as he sat back down. Then his blue eyes met mine and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's been quite a while since I played the last time…" he said as he moved his instrument into playing position.

I was quite amazed to see how he treated his instrument. So much tenderness and love were in his expression as he started to softly play a few chords. I didn't recognize the song he was playing, but Mac seemed to be satisfied, because a smile appeared on his face. A few minutes later he looked up again, playing the chords without even watching, but still I didn't recognize the song he was playing, although the melody was quite happy and bright. His blue eyes caught mine watching him with a warm smile and his he instantly smiled, just as he did the night I came to the club he was playing at after Peyton broke up with him. _Peyton…_ I liked her, I really did, but that was before she broke up with him through a letter and hurt the men I cared so much about. A soft frown appeared on Mac's face and I looked at him in wonder, but my smile returned quickly as I figured that he noticed the frown on my face as I thought about… Peyton. As soon as my smile was back were it belonged his frown disappeared and he concentrated on the song he was playing. The melody sounded familiar to me, but still I just couldn't remember the song it belonged to. A few minutes later he stopped playing and looked at me in an expecting way.

"Recognized it?" he asked and his voice was warm and calm.

"Yes, but I can't remember what the song was called." I answer in truth and he gave me an amused smile.

"You're making fun of me, Mac Taylor?" I asked teasingly, but he just shook his head.

"No, I'm just smiling, because most people don't recognize this song. It's Sir Duke by…"

"Stevie Wonder." I finished his sentence.

"Yes."

"That song really had a great melody for a bass guitar."

"Yeah and it's one of the hardest songs to learn, because it's quite fast."

"But you did an amazing job." I smiled and he chuckled shyly.

He played a few more songs and let me guess what he played. Since I mostly don't know the parts of every single instrument in those songs it was quite hard to guess. But two of the four songs I guessed were correct. One of the songs was Baba O'Riley by The Who one of my all time favorite songs. While I listened to Mac playing the time flew and soon it was time to go to bed and get some solid rest before the next day starts.

"So… you just go upstairs and take your time… I'll follow when you're ready." Mac said a bit nervous after he had stuffed his guitar back into its coffin. I smiled at his nervousness.

"Mac… you can come up in 10 minutes." I said calmly.

"Ten minutes? Wow, that's fast for a woman. They say women need a lot of time to get ready…"

"Mac… first of all, they need a lot of time to get ready when they're going out on a date or something and secondly I am not the like some wannabe chick who needs to look like a star all the time." I said rather seriously and he chuckled lightly.

"Never said that, Stella. And I never thought you were that kinda woman."

"Good. So… you better be up in ten minutes or else." I lightly teased.

"What's the else?" he asked back.

"Not gonna tell ya my secrets..." I said with a mischievous grin. "and Mac? Ten minutes from _now_!"

I went upstairs into the bedroom and grabbed the things I needed before I went into the bathroom and got started on my usual evening procedure. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and then also got my hair done for the night. As I returned into the bedroom I found Mac already waiting.

"I was scared by the _or else_." He chuckled before he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I sat down on the bed. The small lamp on my nightstand was the only light in the big room. I snuggled into the covers on my side and rolled onto my left side, my gaze turned to the empty side of the bed that now belonged to Mac. Normally I would have been slightly nervous to sleep next to him, as we never done that before, but I think I had been too tired to think about it right now. And honestly... we've been best friends for so long and I trusted him more than anyone else, so why actually feeling nervous? Besides, when my apartment burnt down, he had seen me in pajamas and sweater, so actually I had nothing to worry about. A few minutes later he came back and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had put on dark blue pajamas which suited him quite well. He slightly turned around and his warm blue eyes caught my green ones watching him with a small smile.

"I somehow get the feeling that you like what you see here." He smiled nervously.

"Very much." I said to tease him a bit and he rewarded me with a surprised glance. "Relax Mac. I'll behave."

"You're in teasing mood aren't you?" he mentioned with another shy smile as he lay down next to me, turning onto his right side, so that he was looking at me.

"Always and now just close your eyes and get some rest, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Goodnight, Mac." I said as I rolled onto my other side and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Stella." He whispered into the darkness and soon I was sound asleep.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next time I opened my eyes I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock going off. I turned it off and looked at the side of the bed where Mac should have been right now, but his side was empty. I sighed lightly and then got up, wandered into the bathroom and got dressed and fixed my hair a bit, before I went in search of my beloved partner. I finally found him in the kitchen preparing a modest breakfast which filled the room with the smell of fresh coffee, bacon and pancakes. Obviously Steve had organized that so we won't starve. I leaned against the bar and watched Mac with a soft smile, before I finally make myself known.

"Mmm… smells good." I said warmly. Mac turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Mac. Did you sleep at all?"

He looked at me with a slight frown as he handed me a cup of still steaming coffee.

"I was up an hour before you came down. And I had a quite good night's sleep, thanks."

"Good, because I was afraid I'd kept you up…"

"No you didn't. I was woken up by the sun shining through the window right onto my nose." He said, causing me to chuckle and only a few seconds later the room was filled with joyful laughter. It was good to seem him joking and hear him laughing. The good mood he was in suited him quite well. And I would make it to my mission to keep his good mood as long as possible. We shared our breakfast and another cup of coffee before it was time to get ready and wait for Steve de LaRossa to pick us up.

"You know I could get used to this." I mentioned as we stood in front of the house, waiting for our _taxi_.

"What?" Mac asked a bit confused.

"You making breakfast and me just watching you… You did a great job with breakfast."

"Mmm… why do I get the feeling that everyone thinks I am a miserable cook?"

"Maybe because you never taught us otherwise?"

"Good point. Maybe I'm not a master in the kitchen, but I am able to make some easy things to eat." Mac defended himself.

"Well, so we're going to make dinner tonight?" I asked him, just as de LaRossa's car approached at the corner of the street.

"We?" Mac asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we. I'm gonna teach you a bit more." I said as Steve stopped in front of us and we got into the car.

"So, how was the first night in your new home?" Steve de LaRossa asked in a light tone.

"Good. Had a good night's sleep and a great time." I answered and Steve shot me a mischievous smile, which I replied with a small frown. Was he really thinking that Mac and I had…?

"Sorry…" he uttered quickly. "and you Dete… Mac?"

"I agree with Stella." He smiled and gave me a wink.

"Good. So first you'll meet my boss, Rainer Mayer. As the name may tell you, he's German." Steve de LaRossa started into his explanations. The ride to the Chicago Crime Lab was spent with Steve telling us about his boss and his team.

Chief Rainer Mayer was born in Berlin, Germany, but they moved to the US when he was a small boy. They lived in Park Ridge since he was 5 years old. He went to school, high school and college and then he visited the Police Academy and became a cop. Through the 30 years he now worked as a cop he was quite successful, made it to a Third Grade Detective and then to the Chief of Detectives. Quite a great career for an immigrant. Steve told us that Chief Mayer was one of the lucky immigrants, because he came here when he was a small boy and so grew up here and he quickly became a part of the society and yet, his parents were wealthy people. Good circumstances for a great career. Steve told us a bit about his other team members we're going to meet. He said we would only meet two of them today and maybe meet the rest occasionally.

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

The ride to the Chicago Crime Lab didn't take much time. I listened carefully to what Steve de LaRossa said about his boss and the team members we were about to meet today. What he said about Chief Mayer's career was true. He was one of the lucky one's. Not every immigrant gets the chance he is hoping for.

As we arrived at the Lab Lieutenant de LaRossa took us to the conference room where his boss and two detectives where already waiting for us. The chief was a tall and athletic looking man, with short brown hair and brown eyes. The young woman who was standing next to him, as we walked into the room was Detective Amy Dubois, who much like Stella, had been through quite a mess in her life. Steve told us that she was one tough woman and he never met a woman that strong and with such a tragic background story as Amy. Detective Dubois was 29 years old and had black wavy hair and big blue eyes. Besides the color of her hair and eyes she looked a lot like Jessica Angell. The man who was standing a bit aside was Detective Roy Chandler, Steve's second in command. He was a bit smaller than Steve and the Chief, but also quite athletic and had brown curly hair and clever looking grey eyes. Roy Chandler was still a young man, only 32 years old and Steve told us that Amy and Roy were testing the romantic waters for a few weeks, just to warn us.

Chief Mayer came walking to us with a warm smile on his lips.

"Detective Bonasera." He greeted Stella first, shaking her hand before he extended it to me. "Detective Taylor, the hometown hero."

I noticed that Stella gave me quick glance as Chief Mayer said that, but I chuckled lightly. The tone in the Chief's words was light and he smiled at me. He didn't mean that.

"Yeah, well… I don't think I'm a hero, though. Am just doing my job and honestly I don't care what the media makes of it." I smiled at him.

I instantly like the man who stood in front of me. Nothing beside his name said that he was German. He acted and talked like he was born here and he obviously had a good sense of humor.

"Well, at least you're honest, Detective. Still you're doing a good job and I admire your work."

"Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome. Well, back to the topic. First of all thanks for helping us here, we really do appreciate it." Chief Mayer said as we sat down at the table.

"You know, one question keeps my mind busy… why getting two detectives from New York when Chicago has a lot of great detectives and cops, too?" I wondered, carefully not to sound offending or anything like that. Chief Mayer smiled knowingly.

"Well, Detective Taylor, that's a normal and expected question. We've been looking for volunteers who want to help us and first of all we asked our own detectives, but we want trained and experienced detectives on this job and we would have found a lot of male men who fit the description, but we couldn't find a female detective who looked like the vics. Well, we had one here, but she was very young and she didn't want to do it, since she's not trained enough. And you're a great addition to Detective Bonasera for this case, because you're from Chicago and you've been working with her for a long time and we heard a lot about you two being the New York Finest dream team." He said.

"Well, that makes sense." I nodded.

The next one hour and a half were spent with getting more details about the victims. They had already three couples on their victims list. The first couple, killed at the beginning of this year, Dr. James Button and his wife Anna Button. She was one who was looking for a job, recently she had been working as a journalist, but wanted to do something more reliable. Her husband, James, was a wealthy and successful psychologist. The photo of him showed a man at 35 who had short dark hair and brown eyes and a tanned skin. Neighbors and friends described them as a lovely couple, very much in love and nice neighbors. They had left their one-year-old son behind, who luckily had been at his grandparent's house when his parents were killed. He was now raised by his mother's parents.

The second couple, murdered about three months later was living near the place the first victims lived. It was the main street which passed the Centennial Park. Michael and Yohanna McKenzie, both working at the same publishing company. He was a quite well known writer and the editor of the company and Yohanna was lector. Both were also known as a lovely couple with no troubles, good relationships, always nice and helpful. Again nobody could imagine who wanted to kill them.

The latest victims where Rafaél and Loretta Sanchez. Rafael had been working as a lab tech. They had been killed about a month ago and nearly half a year after the second couple. They got married two weeks before they were killed. They had no children, just as the second couple and again they were described as friendly and helpful. A quiet couple.

Something about all these three couples made me thinking. There was something about all three of them. I looked through the Crime Scene photos and the photos of the victims again. The women looked a lot like Stella, especially the second, Yohanna. They all had golden curls, slightly olive skin and green eyes. They had about the same weight and figure and all were married, but this wasn't the only connection between them. I thought there was something about the husbands, too.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" Stella asked me and I looked up, seeing 5 pairs of questioning eyes looking at me. I cleared my throat and slightly leaned back against my chair.

"Well, I think we should take a look at the husbands, too. Except for the different eye color, they were all athletic build and had short, dark hair. I think the killer's targeting specific couples." I said.

"That could be coincidence that they had the same built body and same hair color." Detective Amy Dubois said. I looked at her with a serious expression.

"Could be, Detective, but I don't believe in coincidences." I said firmly, only to be rewarded with a frown.

"I think Detective Taylor is right. We should have noticed that…" Detective Chandler said, only to get a pout from his girlfriend. "What? You're mad at me for agreeing with him? He's right! Do you think there's a connection between those men?"

"I don't know, but we should check that. Maybe they had a same hobby or maybe they're not connected with each other. Still I think it's no coincidence that they looked alike, too. Here the killer didn't care about the eye color, but about the hair and body."

"Good, I get to work on that." Detective Chandler said and his boss and the chief nodded in agreement, Amy Dubois was still pouting, that I was allowed to talk to her like that.

"Stop pouting, Amy, you know Detective Taylor's right." Steve de LaRossa said. "Detective Bonasera… I've been thinking about your situation here and… well, I guess you will get bored to death if you were staying at home all day. So… if you want, we would like to offer you a little job here at the Crime Lab. You'll not be going to the crime scenes, but you'll be able to analyze evidence and stuff like that."

"Will be fine with me. Any special working hours?" Stella asked eagerly. I knew that she would be bored, if she'd be staying home all day so I was glad that Steve offered her a job at his crime lab.

"I was thinking about three times the week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and the weekend will be your 'family' time. Shifts will be changing weekly. And since we only have one car available, either me or one of my co-workers will pick you up and take you home. You'll be working with Detective Dubois." Steve said.

"Alright." Stella nodded her head.

"Any more questions, detective Taylor?" Chief Mayer asked. He obviously noticed my still thoughtful face.

"Do we still have access to the crime scenes?" I asked. I would have loved to see them myself.

"The case isn't closed yet, so yes, we still have access to them, although the Crime Scene clean up's already did their job, why?"

"I would like to go back to the crime scenes and take a look around. Just curious."

"Well, we can go there right now?" Steve suggested and I looked at Stella, who obviously seemed to know what I was thinking. So Steve de LaRossa, Chief Rainer Mayer, Stella and I left the conference room, after Steve told Amy Dubois to help her partner.

* * *

_Okay, so... what do you think? Are you guys still interested in more? What do you think will they find at the crime scenes? Any new links or just dead ends? Is there a connection between all the three killed couples?_

_Let me know what you think, will you? Please?_

_**A/N: **For all of you who still haven't done it yet... I would really appreciate if you guys would take a lookt at my poll and vote, please? I really need your help and I really wanna know what you guys want to read next! THANKS!_

_**A/N 2: **And for those of you who are interested... I just posted the first 2 chapter of my original story... also a Crime story... if you like to read and maybe leave a review there as well... just go to my profile and press "Homepage" and you'll land on my FictionPress profile. I would really appreciate you guys taking a look at that story and tell me what ya think, if you have some time left now :) **THANK YOU!**_

_**Now, enjoy your weekend and have a great day! blackrose538**_


	6. Crime Scenes, Discoveries and Shopping

**Chapter 6: Crime Scenes, Discoveries and Shopping**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

We were walking through the car park where Lieutenant de LaRossa and Chief Mayer would provide us with a car. They had already handed a pair of keys to us. The walk to the car was spent with talking about our Crime Lab in New York and Chief Sinclair, who turned out to be an old friend of Chief Mayer. Maybe that, too, explained why Chief Mayer had been asking Stella and me to do that undercover project. Against the strict political façade Sinclair had when they were working together, Chief Mayer told us that he actually was a nice kind of a guy. Honestly sometimes I found myself actually liking my boss and I mean, except for our little differences when it comes to politics we were getting along. Not quite the best friends though. I had to drop my thoughts because we were now standing in front of a dark blue Nissan Primera, the car which will be ours for our time in Chicago.

"Well, it's not the newest car, but it's not too old. It was one of our civilian cars for the detectives, but this one doesn't have the police radio. But otherwise you won't need it… I hope you're okay with it?" Steve de LaRossa said. Stella nodded her head with a smile.

"Sure. Thanks for the effort." I said.

"You're welcome Detectives. Well, Detective Taylor… I heard your mother still lives in Chicago?" the Chief said and I looked at him in surprise. What did my mother had to do with all that? I nodded my head.

"Well, feel free to go and visit her when time permits. I guess you don't come here very often. And since the weekends are all yours… Just to tell ya, you're free to go anywhere. And I also heard that Chief Sinclair wants you in New York once a month. We already talked with Amy… she'll stay with Detective Bonasera. I don't want her to be alone in the house at night, because it's the time the vics were killed. She'll play your wife's sister." Chief Mayer said and grinned slightly.

"Alright. Where do we go first?" I asked.

"First crime scene." Steve said. "We'll do it chronologically."

We agreed and After Steve de LaRossa and the Chief left us to go to Steve's car I turned to look at Stella. She gave me a small smile and walked to the passenger's side, obviously she wanted me to play cabbie. But for her I didn't mind. I would always play cabbie for Stella. I mean… she was a woman, right? And she was my best friend, so…? _Mac Taylor, stop thinking such garbage and get your ass into the car! _My brain scolded. I quickly shook my head and got into the car. Of course, Stella was female, but she was one of the most confident and strongest women I ever met, so why playing hero if it's not necessary, besides I didn't like the sound of hero. I started the engine of the car and quickly followed the Lieutenant and the chief who led the way.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The first crime scene was on the other side of Centennial Park, across from where Stella and I would be living. It was a small, white villa, with a red tiled roof and a small front yard. Although Dr James Button had been quite wealthy he and his wife lived quite modest. No reason to waste money for big villa if you only need a small one. We got out of the car and followed Steve and Chief Mayer inside the building. Mr. and Mrs. Button died in their modern and bright kitchen. There was no blood left and no signs of a struggle. The Crime Scene Clean Up's did a good job with cleaning the scene. I looked around. It seemed that nothing had been taken from this house since the murders happened. But since I only knew the crime scene photos I couldn't be sure about it.

"And nothing had been taken away from the house?" I asked Steve.

"No. Everything is still the same." He answered with a soft smile. My gaze turned to Stella. Her emerald eyes were looking at me in a questioning way. I started my way into the living room and looked around, the book shelf on one of the walls caught my attention. I went through the names of writers and the title of the books. Suddenly I stopped. "Michael McKenzie – The Red Ribbon". That was only one of many books by Michael McKenzie.

"Found something of your interest?" Stella asked quietly as she stopped next to me. I pointed at the book in front of me.

"Does that name ring a bell for you, Stell?" I asked, only for her to hear.

"Michael McKenzie… it's the second couple's male. You think it's a connection?"

"Don't know yet. But definitely caught my interest." I said before I turned around to ask Steve: "Did you guys take a look at the books here?"

"I don't think so, why? Found something?" he asked curiously as he came walking toward us.

"Maybe. Obviously Mr. and Mrs. Button knew Michael McKenzie… or at least his books. There are a few of his books here."

"You think there's a connection between them?"

"I don't know yet. Just caught my attention. What about the lists of clients who came to see Dr. Button?"

"Well, Dr. Button knew Loretta Sanchez. That's marked in the case file. She came to see him… her file said she was fighting her shyness and she seemed to do good progress. That's all that Mr. Button's secretary could tell us. But there is no connection between the McKenzie family and the Buttons. Except for these books, but then it could just be an interest. We checked the mail accounts, contact lists and the family's phone books, nothing."

"Well, then maybe this is just coincidence. I don't believe in coincidences but this time it might just be one. I think we should take a look at the third crime scene's bookshelf."

"Yeah, let's go. Or do you want to look around a bit more?" Steve asked and I shook my head. I thought there was no need to look around any further. So far the Chicago team made a good job. So we went outside and got into the car again, the third crime scene our next destination, after we agreed that I didn't want to look at the second one.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The house where Miguel and Loretta Sanchez lived didn't give us any new hints. This time we didn't find anything that would connect the Sanchez' with the McKenzie's. No books, no scripts or anything like that. Nothing indicated that they knew each other. So my guess turned out to be a dead end, but I wasn't really surprised by that. Stella hadn't said a word about my guess just talked to me when I was standing in front of that bookshelf. It worried me a bit, that she didn't say something. But as I looked at her she rewarded me with a barely visible smile. We walked back outside to the car and stopped in front of it. I turned around to the Lieutenant and the Chief. Both of them were looking seriously.

"Seems we're at a dead end again." Steve de LaRossa said sadly.

"Yeah… so the only connection is the picture and murder weapon." I said. I wasn't satisfied with that in any way. There had to be something. If the killer murdered the victims at night in their own houses how did he get in? How did he know when they would be home? How did he choose his next victim? Was it possible that he knew them and they trusted him? I haven't read anything about signs of a break in.

"Ποιες σκέψεις Mac?" Stella asked, but quickly regretted her choice of language as I look at her a bit perplex. "Sorry… was wondering what you're thinking about." She added quickly, as Steve and Chief Mayer gave her the same perplex expression.

"Was just wondering how the killer got inside and how he planned his murders. I am thinking that maybe the killer knew his victims…" my voice trailed off as another thought came to my mind.

"Or you think he probably worked as a locksmith?" she asked with raised brows.

"Either that or she has good lock picking skills."

"Either way it's not going to make it any easier to find our killer." Chief Mayer said.

"No, but we just arrived and we're here to work undercover, to play targets right? So we'll need more time and no one knows when the killer will make his next move and we also don't know if he'll take the bite." Stella said firmly. She was right, no one knew if the killer would take the bite and if he does when he'll act. It could be next week, it could be in two weeks, it could be in a months or even more. And we also didn't know how he chose his victims or how he knew where they lived. Maybe it was by coincidence? Maybe he planned it? Or maybe he really knew his victims. We couldn't ask the victims or their families as there were no witnesses, no cameras or anything else which could help us to identify the killer. All we could do was going through the evidence all over again and then hope and wait that the killer takes the bite.

"I know, sorry. It's just… ya know it's been so long that we're already chasing this guy with nothing in our hands." Chief Mayer said.

"Well, if you don't have any further questions I guess we can call it day and go home for the weekend. Detective Taylor starts his job at the music school on Monday at 9 am and Detective Bonasera… I'll pick you up at 8 am. You'll have the first shift in the morning next week." Steve de LaRossa said and we all agreed.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Mac and I watched as Lieutenant Steve de LaRossa and Chief Rainer Mayer got into the car and drove away. I knew that Mac was still thinking about the case ahead and I knew that something was still bothering him. I looked at him, his bright blue eyes were looking a bit frustrated. I knew he was pondering the same questions that I was trying to answer. And most of those questions began with the tiny little word _how_. After Mac noticed that I was looking at him his expression instantly softened and he gave me a small smile. _Huh? _I thought. Although I am wondering why he changed his expression so quickly, I didn't say anything. Silently we got into the car and Mac started the engine, before he looked at me in a questioning way.

"Shopping?" he asked.

"You sure you want to go shopping with a woman? Can take hours…" I teased him, forcing a small chuckle from his lips.

"I uh… didn't mean that kind of shopping… I was actually thinking about grocery shopping."

"I know, Mac. Lead the way, I'm not going anywhere."

Mac chuckled lightly as he pulled the car into the traffic and made his way around the town, our next destination the next grocery store. The ride took a while and was spend in silence which nearly killed me. As we entered the store Mac hadn't spoken another word and his expression was serious and thoughtful. I knew he was pondering questions and I didn't like the fact that he didn't share his thoughts with me. As he reached for a basket my hands stopped his actions by softly landing on his. He looked at me with a wondering and yet shy glance.

"What's still bugging you, Mac?" I asked softly.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Mac… you know exactly what I am talking about. Since we left the last house you haven't said a word and your expression is all serious and thoughtful."

"Stella…"

"Stop it, Mac! You know we have to talk about it anyways. We use to talk about it…" I lightly scolded and he looked down to the ground.

"Sorry." He said his voice full of remorse. "Just pondering questions that I can't answer and considering your look right now I have the same questions as you do."

"I know, but maybe we have different ideas, so why not talking about it?" I said as I let him get and carry the basket. Slowly we started our journey through the store.

"I just feel like I am questioning their work."

"You're still thinking about Amy Dubois?"

"That, too but I mean asking all those questions."

"Mac, they want us to help so we need to ask questions. Let me guess, you think the killer could have known his victims?"

"I'm not exactly **thinking** that, I'm just guessing. We have no evidence to prove it."

"And no evidence to disprove." I mentioned. He stopped and looked at me, before he nodded.

"So what are we going to make for dinner?" he changed the subject and reminded me of the fact that we were still in the story, but nothing was in our basket yet.

"You're up for pasta?" I asked him and he answered with a nod. "So then we're going to make Carbonara, but a bit different. Not just the version with bacon, eggs and cheese…"

"Hope you know that I don't have any idea what you are talking about." He said in a mocking tone.

"Well, Mister Taylor, then you have the opportunity to learn something today." I said teasingly.

"I am all ears, Miss… es Taylor."

I turned around to face him with a soft smile. He avoided my gaze so I simply grabbed his hand and let him through the store and while we were looking for all the kind of grocery we would need this week I told him about the recipe I tried a few months ago. Those were Carbonara with sweet pepper and onion, which was way different compared to the original recipe. Of course I didn't tell him what to do but I told him what we needed, since we wanted to make dinner together. I grinned inwardly. I knew that Mac Taylor could be a great cook if he wanted to. All he needed was a little practise and I was going to make sure that he got it. I thought this was going to be fun and we would learn a lot about each other during the next few weeks and I was more than curious about what qualities and secrets my best friend held captive in his very mind and soul. _Gee, that sounds like a teenager with a crush Stella… you don't have a crush on him… _I thought.

"So, strawberries, huh?" Mac asked as I put a small package with strawberries into the basket. I looked up into his blue eyes which tried to hide a mischievous expression. Was he actually trying to flirt with me? Mac Taylor flirting with his best friend? Never…

"What's wrong with strawberries, Mac? Don't like them?" I asked innocently.

"Actually I love them it's just that… you know… last time I had them they were used to… uhm… differently."

"Look at you Mac, you're seriously blushing…" I teased him and he blushed even more. "So… I assume you got some experience with strawberries in a **different**use…"

"Uhm…" he started only to stop with a shy chuckle.

"Don't worry Mac, those were for dessert. And not a dessert of **that**kind." I said with a soft smile and he gave me a sigh of relief.

"So… how about finishing the shopping and then get something nice for lunch?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sounds great, but since I know you'll insist on paying the groceries… I'm buying."

"Agreed."

**xXxXxXxXx**

After we finished the shopping Mac and I had started our way home and stopped at a small diner on the way there. Since Mac and I agreed that I would be paying for lunch since he already paid the groceries we won't have to argue on that. We were now sitting at a small table at the wall, which added some privacy to our conversation. Our lunch was modest, but it was delicious. And so we enjoyed our lunch in silence. I was thinking about the small scene in the store a few minutes ago. Did he really want to say something about the things he did with one of his ex girlfriends? We have had that flirty banter a lot of times before, but somehow I was wondering if I had been out of line earlier. He hadn't said anything about it, but… _Oh c'mon Stella, you've done that a thousand times with him… _

I let a small sigh escape my lips as I took another sip from my coffee. Mac looked up from his cup of coffee he was looking at, while he seemed to be lost in thoughts, too. He gave me a questioning look.

"Was just thinking." I said with a small smile and he nodded his head knowingly.

"Pondering thoughts about crossing the line between us?" he asked and this time I rewarded him with a surprised look.

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling, besides I know my beloved Stella."

I looked down at the cup in my hands. Right… how could I forget that? But still it was surprising how well he actually knew me.

"Stell… we did that so many times before. I think you don't have to worry about crossing a line that doesn't really exist." He said quietly, causing me to look at him even more surprised.

"What?" he asked with a shy glance.

"Just surprised you just rubbed out the invisible line we always respected."

"Doesn't mean I don't respect your privacy and intimate life. I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about it. Besides… I started that conversation, right?"

"I didn't even ask questions."

"But you could have, if you weren't as respectful as you are." He said quietly and smiled lightly.

"True. So strawberries remind you of something you tried with someone?"

"They do remind of something I was seduced to try. Not that I mind, but it just brings back memories of things I pushed aside for a long time." He said, frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mac." I slightly whispered.

"Don't be. It's okay." He smiled. "So… I gotta remember that place to take my lovely wife out for lunch or breakfast."

"Please do." I smiled, glad that he changed the subject.

We stayed a bit longer, before I paid for our lunch and then we head back to our new home, putting the groceries away and then settling in the small office to go through the case file again, reading autopsy reports, looking at crime scene photos and reading reports about the findings and evidence, before we go and dress in something more comfortable and going into the kitchen, to make our first dinner in the new home.

* * *

_Alright... so I hope you all liked this 'little' chapter and their playful banter and how I wrote them both... hope I kept them in character and everything's fine for you... _

_Let me know what you think, will you? You really keep me going with reviewing this story and I really appreciate it! It means so much to me! THANK YOU! Hope you're still interested in what's coming next? and I might add this here for you... this story will contain a lot of SMacked moments, since they're living together and basically wait for the killer to target them, so... well, hope that's okay for you. I won't forget about the case so stay tuned for that, okay?_

**_A/N: _**_and don't forget to vote in my poll... still a lot of votes missing... What is it? Don't want to read any new SMacked stories? PLEASE let me know okay? Won't hurt you..._

**_Have a great Friday and a great weekend!_**

**_blackrose538_**


	7. How to make Dinner

_Hey everyone! Undercover Romance is back with a new chapter! Or better: I am back with an update for my story! YAY! After almost 3 weeks of struggling with the muse and getting almost no writing done she finally came back yesterday! _

_So, I hope you like my update! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: How to make Dinner**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

I eased myself down onto the bed a pair of sweatpants and a sweater lying next to me on the bed. I knew Stella was downstairs preparing everything for dinner and I knew she was expecting me to join her, as we had planned, but as I sat on the bed, intending to change into something more comfortable my mind drifted back to last night. Getting up early and then the flight and the events of the last day had tired me out, yes, but it had been quite strange to sleep next to my best friend, although I normally don't sleep as much as I did last night. I haven't lied when I said I was up an hour before Stella came into the kitchen. The last time I slept next to a woman was when I was with Peyton, but… even that was different to being here and so close to Stella. I knew she didn't have an easy life and she had a lot of trouble, especially with boyfriends. I just wished that she would find someone who treated her the way she deserved. Before I fell asleep last night I found myself more than once wanting to reach out and caress her cheek or softly stroke her head, letting her know there was someone who cared about her and who she could always count on, but inwardly I felt like it would mean to cross a line we had drawn between us, a line I now found myself rubbing it out. It felt like something changed in all those years. _Maybe you fell in love, Mac… _the romantic part of my brain said. I just shook my head and got up from the bed. _No way. _I lamented in my mind. _No way am I falling in love with her… I mean, she's my best friend?_

I grabbed the sweatpants and quickly got dressed. _Well, that doesn't mean you can't…_ shaking my head one last time I closed the bedroom door behind me and headed down the stairs to join Stella in the kitchen. She was already busily putting the things we'll need onto the counter. When she noticed me coming up behind her she turned around and rewarded me with a small smile. I walked up to her, replying her smile.

"You ready?" she asked in a light tone.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Welcome to Stella Bonasera's Cooking School." Stella said with a grin on her face and I couldn't help but smirk. I knew that seemingly everybody thought that I was a bad chef, but actually I knew my way around a kitchen pretty good. At least for some family recipes my mother taught me. But obviously she had fun wanting to teach me, so I decided to surprise her later. So instead of saying something I gave her an amused smile and asked:

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, we need to dice a few ingredients and roast them gently before we can add the cream, eggs and cheese into the mix. So… while the pasta's getting ready we'll do that."

"Doesn't sound that hard…"

"It gets harder, you'll see." She smiled playfully as she handed me a knife. "What do you want?"

"Ladies first." I said and so she took the onion and I started to cut the sweet pepper. She took the paring off the onion and then looked at me.

"If you see tears rolling down my cheek it's not because I'm sad, it's because the onion makes me cry." She said with a small smile.

"Onions love to do that… you know that the amino acid in the cells of the onion and the enzyme Alliinase create a gas that makes you cry?" I asked her teasingly, only to have her punching my arm. I rewarded her with a soft evil chuckle and then grinned.

"Ya know what I love to do now?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"No, what?"

"Punishing you for that chemistry lesson."

"You already punished me…"

"You call that punishment? That was nothing." She grinned.

"So? What is your definition of punishment?" I asked challenging.

"Oh, I am the happy owner of handcuffs… I could cuff you to…." Her voice trailed off and she quickly looked away. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"Um… for that comment?"

"You didn't say what you're going to cuff me to… so?" I asked half amused half curious while I was trying to figure out if she actually was trying to flirt with me. Not that I mind as we did that quite often lately, but never went in that direction.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Surprised by his words I turned around and looked at him. Did he seriously want to know? Wasn't he mad at me for flirting with him that obviously? Did he know that I was flirting with him? Teasing him? The look in his eyes said that he most likely pondered the question if I was flirting with him, but he wasn't mad at me and he was looking at me curiously. I looked to the ground and then back up at him before I decided to finally finish what I wanted to say before.

"Well I was thinking about cuffing you to the bed..." I said with a somewhat shy smile.

"Mmm, I think I could like that." Mac said with a boyish smile.

"What? I'm not gonna stay there with you… you're lovely _wife_ will leave you all alone and sleep on the couch tonight." I said teasingly, surprised that he was playing along with my flirting banter.

"Okay, that's torture, then… would be quite boring all alone cuffed to the bed, not able to do anything…"

"I could borrow you one of my books and you could read…" I teased further.

"Me and reading love stories?" he arched his brow and I gave him a wondering look.

"Who says I'm reading those kinda books? I could have brought an encyclopedia…"

"Right… ya know, we should get back to making dinner our the pasta is cold before we're ready." He said with a smile and I nodded. "You should cut the onion while you're sitting, avoids tears in your beautiful, green eyes."

"Okay, I'll trust you and do it… and you cut the sweet pepper without hurting yourself." I said with a teasing smile, before I gave him a short wink. He looked at me with a mysterious smile, before he turned around and concentrated on his task at hand, me doing the same. Much to my surprise his little trick worked and I didn't cry because of cutting an onion. I quickly finished my task, wondering why he accepted my little flirting game and if he actually intended to flirt back, or if he just did it to be kind. I wasn't used to have him around all the time as I was alone in my apartment, but otherwise this was work and I loved to work with him, even it meant playing his wife. _Yeah, exactly playing his wife, Stella… that doesn't mean you have to act like it when you're alone… _my brain lamented. But did he actually mind? I loved the sound of _his wife_ as I knew ever since Claire died he never really got the chance to be happy. But deep inside it broke my heart to see him all alone, with no one at his side to come home to and to just make him the happy man he deserved to be. With that thoughts running through my mind I went back up to him to finish making dinner.

As I stood beside him, I was surprised that he already started cutting the ham and smiled as I started to roast the onion. Carefully he placed his hand on my shoulder and caused me to look at him. He smiled slightly.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Perfectly. Thanks, how did you know it?" I asked him curiously.

"Uh… just read it in an article I found online."

"Smart man." I said, knowing that he only told half of the truth. He was hiding something, but I didn't want to call him on it. I planned to ask him later. He chuckled lightly.

"Now, smart man, can you make sure this doesn't burn while I take care of the pasta and the rest we'll need?" I asked him.

"Sure."

**xXxXxXxXx**

As our dinner was ready and Mac and I sat down at the table I was amazed. Everything went well and nothing burnt. I couldn't help but smile as he tasted the first bite of our meal. Still smiling slightly I did the same and I knew the taste already and it was great. We did a great job with making our first home made dinner. I looked at Mac in expectation.

"Gotta remember how to make it." He said with a smile. "You're one great chef, Stella."

"Thanks, Mac. You're pretty good yourself. And I don't believe that you can't cook." I said with a wink.

"Aw." He said with a pout and then grinned. "Well, maybe I can make a few easy things, but I'll never be as good as you are."

"Thank you." I smiled.

While we finished out dinner we were making small talk about Chicago, the Chicago PD, the case and of course the house and the neighbors. And even after dinner we were just sitting at the table, enjoying each other's company and talked about everything that came to our minds. It was somewhat strange to look down at my hand and see the lovely band of gold, which actually meant nothing to us, right now and neither of us thought they could mean anything to us than just a pretended marriage and pretended love. But I had to admit that the moment he slipped the ring onto my finger and I did the same in return, was kinda sweet and loving. A smile appeared on my face as I looked at the band of gold and then remembered the time we bought it and when he slipped the ring onto my hand as if he was really marrying me.

"I'm doing the clean up." Mac suddenly said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"And you're not doing it alone." I said and quickly followed him into the kitchen.

"What? You're not taking advantage of me doing the clean up?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, I could just sit down at the bar and watch you, but I would feel like I'm doing something forbidden." I said with a wink. "Otherwise, I gotta do my wifely duties, right?"

"Yeah… ya know what other _duties_ wives have, right?"

"Mac Taylor, are you _flirting_ with me, _again_?"

"I… uh…" he stammered with a coy smile. "Was just keeping the light mood, light… and took my revenge for earlier."

"So Mac Taylor goes for revenge when it comes to his very private life?" I said playfully as I grabbed a towel and started to dry the first dishes.

"If it's worth it, yes."

I couldn't help but smile as I dried the next item and put it away. Although I really liked the way we kept the mood light and as much as I enjoyed the flirty banter between us today, I was wondering where this will be going and how it would affect us, since we were more playful around each other than we ever were. This was new to me and I couldn't help but wonder if he was seriously trying the flirty and romantic waters with me or if he was just flirting for some fun and to keep the mood light. I mean we were going to spend a lot of time together and we even shared the bed last night, but maybe the flight and events of the day had tired us out that we couldn't think about the fact of us lying in the same bed. Maybe it would come tonight? After this chat, I know that at least Mac would feel a slight bit uncomfortable about it, but I wonder how I was going to feel then. My gaze wandered onto the beautiful band of gold on my finger and the smile remained on my face as I remember the scene of the day before when he slid it up my finger, as if he just married me. I also remembered the look in his eyes, the warmth and also the warmth in his voice, but also the uncertainty. Not that I would complain about his behaviour, because it was nice to see him so relaxed and playful. But still it seemed different. His hand gently patting my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"You okay?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Was just wondering… suddenly you were tormenting silent."

"Sorry, was just lost in thoughts."

"Hopefully good thoughts?"

Actually, yes."

"Good."

"Because?"

"Well good because you've been through enough bad things to remember and I hate to see you having bad thoughts to dwell on… and good because I feared I crossed the line with my comment…" he said in a worried, yet shy tone.

"No, you didn't… besides… I started right?" I said with a soft smile. "By the way, it's nice to see you all playful and relaxed. Quite heart warming."

"Well, I'm actually a bit surprised… normally I wouldn't be like that, am just… well…"

"In a good mood?"

"Yes."

"Must be rare then…" I said with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, maybe, but… must be your influence on me."

"So I have an influence on you?"

"I hate to admit it, but… I think you do…" he smiled.

"I see that. Hopefully you do not get the bad things…"

"I have enough bad things of my own…"

"We all have our rough edges… now get the last plate cleaned before I come back to my plan and cuff you to the bed." I smirked.

"At least some place comfortable." He smirked only to have me punching his upper arm.

* * *

_Okay... how did you like it? Too flirty or was it okay? Still in character? Fun? Boring? Just let me know! I can't wait to read your review! _

**_A/N: _**_And I can tell you... I started writing the sequel to "Don't You Dare" yesterday! Yay! Told you the muse came back ;-) BUT: it won't be up anytime soon, because I really have to concentrate on my studies during the week and I want to have at least 3 chappies done before I post it. And on the other hand... I still have to write for this story, right? So please be patient with me!_

**_Have a great weekend!_**

**_blackrose538_**


	8. Discomfort, Memories and Comfort

_Hey-ya! It's me! Yes, I'm back with a new chapter of this story! I really am sorry it took so long to update, but I told you, RL is keeping me busy, because I am now studying and it's a lot of work to do and also the muse is kinda letting me down. I really have a hard time writing lately, so I warn you right now, so you all know... you gotta be very patient with me and PLEASE (!) don't give up on this story, even though it's gonna take a bit longer for me to update. It's not because of you or because I forgot about it or anything... it's just that I don't have that much time left and if I have some time it always depends on the muse if I can write or not... What could I write if I don't have a good idea, right? ;-)_

**_A HUGE thank you to everyone who's reading this story and also thanks for all your great reviews! You're really making my days! I'm glad you liked this story so far and hope you'll like THIS chapter, too! ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 8: Discomfort, Memories and Comfort**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

After the clean up was done and everything was put back to it's place, Stella and I just sat down in the living room, the TV on with the latest news in Chicago and some of the latest news of New York. Stella used the time to call Lindsay and ask her how things were going and they talked about twenty minutes, all of them saying hi to us, Lindsay saying that there was a lot of gossip all around the lab and precinct. Of course, Lindsay and Don tried to calm them down and stop worthless gossip, but of course she added her part of the gossip. I couldn't blame my co-workers to talk about me and Stella going undercover as a newlywed couple and how it might affect us, but I also hated the thought of being part of the gossip. After Stella talked to Lindsay, checking on our team we just sat there, talking, joking and having a rare moment of having fun. A bit later I took my bass and decided to play a few songs again. When I looked up I met Stella's eyes as she gave me a smile, obviously glad that I was basically playing for her. I smiled back, enjoying the feeling of the instrument in my hands and remembering an evening when I did the exact same thing for Claire.

Although she died more than nine years ago it sometimes still hurt me to think of her and remember the good and the bad times we had, although I mostly remembered the good times. Anyways, sometimes certain things just brought her back into my memory, mostly making me sad and angry. I know she'll always have a safe place in my heart and I'll always love her, but I also know that a part of me will always miss her. The way her eyes shone when she looked at me, the way her hair whirled around when she was turning around, her touch, her love, her scent. And especially when I had some alone time at home, which didn't happen often, but sometimes it did, I just missed that someone around me, I missed her. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever find that someone I could even imagine to spend my life with again, but so far I thought I haven't met that woman. Or had I and I was only too blind and too strictly following protocol to see it?

During my teasing Stella I feared more than just once to cross the small line we had drawn between us and maybe making her upset, but obviously she was just as game as I was. At least she didn't say anything and she wasn't mad at me, so actually I enjoyed out playful banter. Besides I knew that we would feel awkward around each other if we did otherwise, although sleeping in the same bed with her tonight made me a bit nervous. Not that I hadn't mind last night, but last night I had been nervous, too, but was just too tired to let that take over. Tonight it would be a little different, although I knew Stella wouldn't do anything bad and I really couldn't complain, but…

"Mac?" Stella soft voice pulled me back to reality, causing me to stop playing and look up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah… was just... thinking." I said quietly.

"I see that."

"What? Did I play so wrong?"

"No, you played awesome. You just seemed a little… sad."

"Reminds me of Claire. I sometimes played for her, just like I played for you."

"I'm sorry, Mac." Stella said quietly and I just gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. Sorry for worrying you. You know, sometimes memories come to haunt you. Am used to that by now."

"Yeah, I know that all too well." She said and then tried to hide a yawn.

"Wanna go to bed and get some rest?"

"Good idea."

"Same as yesterday?"

"Ten minutes from now." She grinned, got up and made her way upstairs while I busied myself with putting my bass back into it's case. I waited until I heard the bathroom door being shut and then waited another few minutes before I finally turn off the lights downstairs and walk up into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and allow the quietness of the room to surround me as I let my thoughts wander back to yesterday night and this morning. I haven't been lying when I told Stella that I indeed had gotten a few hours of sleep and really, when we went to bed yesterday, of course I had been nervous at the thought of sharing a bed with her, but as soon as I was back from the bathroom and she teased me I somehow felt at ease. A little and the events of the day and also the early start into yesterday took their toll on me, so I fell asleep a few minutes after Stella. Surprisingly I had slept calmly through the night and woke up an hour before we had to get up anyways. Making breakfast and surprising Stella by doing that was now making it all worth the nervousness that was starting to consume me and I couldn't even change it.

As I hear the bathroom door open again I took a deep breath to calm me down, which didn't really work and as soon as Stella entered the room, just wearing her sleeping clothes, which consisted of brown sweatpants compared with a light pink shirt.

"Nice." I said with a nervous smile. _Okay, so that was the guy part of my brain talking... _but to my relief she gave me a small thankful smile, before she sat down on the bed and started to snuggle into the covers.

"Didn't expect you to say something…" she then smiled, as she rolled onto her side, her arm put under the pillow, so her head was resting a bit higher and then looked at me.

"Yeah, uh… that wasn't supposed to come out as it did. Sorry." I said quickly.

"It's okay. I don't mind besides… thank you."

"You're welcome…. Uh… I guess I should get changed." I said as I got up and made my way to the door.

"Mac?" I was stopped by Stella calling my name, just as I reach the bedroom door. I turned around and looked at her slightly smiling face.

"Yes?"

"Relax."

"I'll try." I admitted, giving her a small smile and then head into the bathroom, my heart rate slightly increased. I took another deep breath and finally felt myself calming down a little. Maybe it had good sides if the 'guy part' took over a bit more often? But that would get me into trouble, definitely and I was proud of the fact that I rarely got into trouble because of that so called 'guy part', but sometimes it seemed to have its good sides.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and then took my time with brushing my teeth, deciding that I would shower in the morning, as I probably would be up way before Stella. And on the other hand it was Sunday tomorrow, so no need to hurry. In the evening we would be going to Mrs. And Mr. Laslow for the BBQ and get to know our neighbors a bit better. Normally I wouldn't do things like that, as I hate being surrounded by people I barely know and supposed to have fun. But the job wanted me to it and on the other hand I had Stella at my side, which made it a little bit more comfortable. After I finished my task I slowly wandered back into the bedroom to find Stella lying on her side, sleeping. A small smile appeared on my lips seeing her face so peaceful and relaxed. Quietly, careful not to wake her, I made my way over to the bed and got under the covers, but as I turn and look at Stella once more, before I actually wanted to turn of the lights, my gaze met her emerald eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Nah… just closed my eyes a few minutes before you came back. Not used to have someone next to me." She said.

"Me either. Haven't had someone that close to me in a while."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why is that?"

"Don't know, just am. I mean… you deserve to be happy and have someone, but last time you had…"

"I was hurt… just like the time when Claire died."

"Yes, and it broke my heart to even picture you reading that letter and… I don't even want to think about how you must have felt that day." Stella said and her voice was slightly trembling.

"I had someone who proved to be a very good friend and I got through it… maybe you felt the same way as I did when Don and I found you in your apartment and… well you know the rest."

"Yeah, maybe… but I had two good friends at my side. And you were one of them."

"But I didn't question you and helped you picture it all together again…"

"You did, Mac. Trust me I've wanted no one else than you going back to my apartment and… you were there for me, Mac."

"Sorry… didn't want to bring that back." I said, seeing that it was still hurting her to talk about those memories, just as it was hurting me to talk about Peyton.

"It's okay. I've got you back then and I just hope it stays that way. Besides… we always take care of each other, right?"

"That's what we always did and always will do."

"You would be an amazing husband, you know that?" she said in a lighter tone and a small smile played around the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks…" I said giving her a coy smile. "Claire used to say that I was an amazing husband…"

"She was right." Stella said and tried to hide another yawn.

"Well, I'd say my wife needs some sleep now." I said, giving her a loving smile. She only nodded so I turned around and turned off the light. A few more minutes I just lay there and listened to Stella's breathing and thought about what we just talked about. Some memories of today made me sad, but she always seemed to be able to sense that and giving me the comfort I would never admit I needed. I was really a lucky man to have her in my life.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Even though I was really tired when Mac turned off the light, I couldn't sleep. First I just lay on my side, facing the side where he lay, hopefully sound asleep, but listening to his breath told me otherwise. I just lay awake thinking about the day we just spent together and the playful banter we had the whole day through. I actually was surprised that he was so comfortable with that, but then I enjoyed to see him smiling and flirting. But talking about the past brought all those memories back that I had put into the back of my mind. Knowing that he hadn't had someone as close to him as I was right know didn't make it any better. I just wanted him to be as happy as he deserved to be. I sometimes was happy to be alone, because there was nobody who could hurt me like… well, Frankie did and Drew tried to do, but on the other hand I sometimes wished there was someone to come home to. Somehow I was still amazed how Mac sometimes read my mind even if he couldn't actually see me. Sometimes when I felt a little down and no one was actually around, because I was alone at home, he would just call and make sure I was okay. He knew that he was the only man, next to Don, who was an exception of my no-men-in-my-apartment policy. Actually, when I think about it, he was always welcome to be my guest. Sometimes I even thought he would be the perfect husband, but that was a thought I almost feared to think. But maybe…? Finally I felt my eyes shut and got some sleep.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I was back in my apartment, facing Frankie as he aimed my own gun at me, thinking that this was my last minute. I stared at him, fear in my eyes, unlimited hate and anger in his eyes. _

"_Please… don't…" I hear myself begging him not to pull the trigger. I can hear his evil laugh. "Please… I'm sorry… please, let me go… don't…"_

"_Stella!" I hear someone calling my name and it seems far away. _

"_Don't do that!" I beg again and again I hear the same voice calling my name again. This time a bit louder and then, in slow motion I see Frankie pulling the trigger and BANG!_

My eyes shot open and I said upright in bed first not knowing where I was. Sweat covered my forehead and neck and my covers were nearly falling off the bed. The light was turned on and I took a look around, not realizing where I was at first. But as I felt a hand gently touching my back and turn around to see who this hand belonged to I knew where I was. This was Chicago and I was sitting in bed in our undercover house and the hand belonged to Mac, whose sapphire eyes look at me with worry.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah… sorry I woke you. Just… a bad dream."

"What did you dream about?"

"Frankie… when he was standing in front of me, aiming my own gun at me… but it was weird." I told him, still a little shaken and now starting to freeze. "I begged him not to pull the trigger and I heard someone call my name and this time he actually shot me…."

A shower ran down my spine and my bare arms started to cover with shiver bumps and tears threatened my eyes.

"Well, that someone calling your name was me." Mac said softly.

"Yeah, I know that now…"

It was now that I noticed the rain pounding against the window and moments later I heard the sound of thunder and slightly wince. So that was the sound I heard when Frankie shot me in my dream. Mac was now on his knees giving me a concerned look, before he gathered my sheets together and put them over my feet and legs before he then wrapped it around me and pulled me close to him, so that my left shoulder was leaning against his chest, causing me to rest my head on his shoulder, thankful for the warmth the sheets and his body added to mine. For a moment I just enjoyed the comforting feeling him close to me and his arms wrapped around me as he just held me, gently rubbing my back. After a few more minutes I lifted my head and gave him a thankful smile before he let go of me and I lay back down, pulling the covers closely around me and then looked up at him now sitting on the bed and watching me. My lips curl upward into a small smile. He looked quite handsome the way he just looked like.

"What?" he's quick to call me on my expression.

"You should see yourself through a woman's eyes right now, Mac." I said with a small chuckle which I instantly regret as a small pounding of headache made itself known in my head, so I closed my eyes for a second.

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, some women like blue eyed, well build men with mussed up dark hair." I smirked.

"Right… you going to be okay?" Mac asked me as he lay down and pulled the covers around him, rolling onto his side to face me, our faces only inches apart after I rolled onto my side, too.

"Am going to be. Thank you."

"Anytime." He said and then leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss onto my forehead, pulling back with a shy smile. I gave him a tired smile and tried to hide my yawn and he knew it was time to get back to sleep, so he turned around and turned the light off, surrounding us with darkness, only a lightning now and then lightening the room. Although I was tired I knew that after the nightmare I would have a hard time falling asleep again. I spent the next minutes thinking about the moment Mac and I just shared and the warm feeling that was now continuing to consume me. I never even dared to imagine a moment like that happening between me and Mac and I normally didn't show any weakness or emotions when I'm around others, but that dream just brought it all up again and the fact that it was my best friend around allowed me my little moment of actually be a woman. But on the other hand he was the one finding me unconsciously lying on the floor that very fateful day. I still feel my stomach tighten whenever I only think about that day. I slightly shook my head, pushing those memories aside.

I listened to Mac breathing next to me and actually thought he would be asleep again, but somehow I got the feeling that he was just as awake as I was. But since I could have been wrong I decided to keep quiet and just listen to the calming sound of his breath and the thunder and rain outside. Thinking of my childhood where I had been afraid of thunder and would go and hide under my covers when a thunderstorm was at night. Now I was actually enjoying them at times, but today the sound of thunder was annoying me as it didn't help to fall asleep.

"Will you actually get any sleep?" Mac suddenly said quietly.

"I don't know… I hope." I answered quietly.

Although I thought I'd have a hard time falling asleep again I was back to sleep surprisingly soon. And the next morning was on it's way with hopefully good moments and some new knowledge about our neighbors at the end of the day.


	9. Insight Part I

Okay, so since reviews have dropped drastically for the last chapter, I figured I need a change to draw everybody's attention again. I am VERY SORRY if I bored you with all that fluff, but all I gotta say is: it's a big part of this story and if you want me to do justice to them and keep this story up there is one thing I need you to do: keep on reviewing and let me know what ya think!

I know all that fluff was a lot during those first chapters, and again, I'm sorry if you're bored, I hope this can make it up to all of you who were not reviewing for what reasons ever. I just hope you didn't give up on this already!

I hope you'll like this! I am nervous about it, because it's something I never did before (you'll notice what I mean after you read the first few lines)

* * *

**Chapter 9****: Insight – Part I**

_She was sitting on the lounge chair in her living room, her feet put onto the small bench that belonged to the chair. She was looking out of the big living room window at the garden with the small patio and the fresh green grass and of course the bushes of red and white roses. She was thinking of the older days. Days from the past. Days when she had been happier than she thought she could ever be, happier than she'll ever be again._

_She imagined her husband being in the garden and playing with their daughter Amelie. She imagined the girl smiling and laughing and telling her daddy she loved him. She thought of the last Christmas they shared together, the still small girl wishing more time with her dad and their last new years eve where they kissed each other and said they loved each other. She remember Amelie's last birthday they all celebrated together. Her gaze wandered to the album in her hands, that now rested on her lap. It showed photos of the happy small family, Amelie smiling brightly, just as her parents did. She turned the pages back to a picture that showed the three year old Amelie in front of the Christmas tree, with shining eyes. And then she went through all the pictures again, till the end where she had placed the pictures from her daughter's prom that was last month. This time there were pictures without her dad._

"_Darling, I'm sorry… but… I'm leaving." He had told her. That was 7 years ago, when Amelie had been 11 years old. That day her heart broke apart and she'd been somber and also angry ever since. The only things that reminded her of the happy family they seemed to be were those photos, their daughter Amelie and her wedding band, which she kept in a box, safely tugged away. Amelie didn't really understand why her father left and she missed him very much the first few years. When Amelie was 14 years old she asked her mother about her dad and why he left them and she told her the whole story. She was old enough to understand. Sure she still loved her dad, of course she did, because he sent her expensive and exclusive gifts for her birthday and for Christmas and he also bought her a dress for her prom, which of course wasn't just a simple and cheap one. She could understand that Amelie loved that dress and all the gifts her father sent, but she was mad at him for leaving them and that he didn't spend time with his daughter at all. _

_Thinking about all those painful memories caused a single tear to roll down her cheek. It was a few weeks before that fateful day would have it's 8th Anniversary. The day where he left her and then the same day where he married again just one year after he left his family behind. She hated his new wife more than anything and at the same time she wished it was her instead of that woman, the woman who torn her family apart. She heard footsteps on the stairs behind her and quickly wiped her tears away. _

"_What ya looking at, mom?" Amelie asked as she walked closer. She already knew what her mother was looking at, but she was worried about her. She knew her mom was still hurting and so was she, but Amelie just wanted it to finally go away and let her mom find someone new._

"_Just some photos. You know, I loved your prom portrait." She replied._

"_I'm sorry, mom. I know you're still hurting. To be honest, I worry about you. Are you sure you don't want to come with me to see that new movie tonight?"_

"_Uh, Amelie, I am too old for you youngsters. What do they think of you when you bring your mom to a movie?"_

"_They'll think that I love you very much and get along with you much better than all those wannabe chicks do. And my friends would think you finally enjoy us again."_

"_Honey, you know I do enjoy us. Without you I'd probably be dead already. You're everything I have to live for."_

"_Mom, outside this house there is a lot more to live for. Why not go out and have some fun and find someone new?"_

"_What for? To be dumped and hurt again?"_

"_Well, dad has someone new."_

"_Don't forget that SHE was the reason he left his family!" she almost shouted at her daughter and instantly looked at her in remorse. "Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to yell at you."_

"_I know. But I want you to come tonight."_

_She looked at her daughter's serious expression and thought for a while, fighting an inner fight with her brain and her heart, before she finally nodded her head._

"_Okay, I'll come with you."_

"_Great!" was Amelie's happy reply._

_She watched her mother as she closed the album and put it onto the small table next to her lounge chair. She looked sad and somehow lost. Amelie would have loved to take her into her arms, but she knew that her mother hated when she does that. She didn't want any pity. _

"_What did I do? Why?" she suddenly asked and seemed far away._

"_You did nothing mom." Amelie tried to soothe._

"_You know, every time I sit here and look into the garden I see you playing with your dad and I wonder if he has children with her and does the same things with them as he did with you."_

"_You really think about that?"_

"_He always wanted a son…"_

"_Mom…"_

"_What do I wear tonight?" she suddenly changed the topic and looked at her daughter who was looking at her with a confused expression._

"_Jeans and that beautiful blue top I gave you for your birthday." Amelie said._

"_Good. I'll meet you in the hallway in about 2 hours, is that okay?"_

"_Exactly when we have to leave."_

"_And I'm buying the tickets."_

"_Thanks mom! I love you!"_

_She watched Amelie hurrying up the stairs and then got up to take a shower._

"_I wonder who those new people are, Michelle told me about on the phone." she thought while she walked up the stairs a few minutes later._

_

* * *

_

So? Did you like it? So this was a change of the POV during a story I wrote in 1st person's POV, but I've seen Jerry Cotton doing that in his novels as well, so I hope it's okay with you.

If you liked this little break and the change of the narrator, then I'll might include a few more chapter like this! So PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I REALLY NEED your opinion!

Have a great rest of the week, everyone, and don't forget: REVIEW!

**_A/N: _**For all of you who haven't seen it already... I posted a new story last sunday! I'd be happy if you'd take a look at that one, too and maybe review? Especially for Lucy fans :)

**_blackrose538_**


	10. Back to Work  Part 1

_This update took longer than I expected... sorry for that. But reviews are still down for that one and that isn't really inspiring as of the late. But for all my faithful readers who are still reading and reviewing and to those who read and review when they found some time to do so: I'll keep this up till the end for you!_

_Thanks so much to everyone who reads/reviews! It means the world to me and you guys really rock! I hope you'll like this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Back to Work – Part 1**

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

The next time I opened my eyes I found Mac's bedside empty, again. The sun was guiding her rays through the window and though it had rained the night before, we now had lovely weather again. I rolled onto my side and glanced at the alarm clock. 10 am. A small sigh escaped my lips as I pushed myself out of bed, feeling a small headache behind my temples. _Oh what a great start… _I thought as I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day before I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found Mac busily preparing breakfast. The smell pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee tempted my nose.

"Mmm." I commented as I walked up to Mac. He turned around and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Morning." He said, rather happy.  
"Morning. Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, it's all done."

"You could have woken me up."

"Well, thought you could use some sleep and I wanted to surprise you today."

"I see." I replied with a smile.

"So… you okay?"

"Well rested and fine, thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and gave me one of his shy smiles.

"Thank you." I said, feeling like I just had to say it. He had been there for me, when I needed him, comforting me and helping me to calm down again and I didn't even thank him.

"For what?"

"For being there for me last night. Comforting me and calming me down and I didn't even said thank you."

"What did you once told me? That's what we do?" he started and then looked at me with a warm expression, one that could make my heart melt in a matter of seconds.

"We take care of each other." I finished my statement from many years before.  
"Right." He said and then paused for a few seconds just looking at me. "Hungry?"

"Always." I said in a light tone, drawing a smile from him.

So we sat down at the small dinette in our living room and shared a modest, but well made breakfast. And once again I found myself being amazed by the very man who had been my partner and best friend for so long, but he was still able to surprise me. While we were eating we talked about the plans for today and what we thought was ahead of us and how we then had to really play newlyweds with all the tiny little things that belonged to it. I knew Mac was nervous about it, but so was I. When we were around the Chicago CSI team we didn't need to play husband and wife, because they knew it was just a pretended marriage, but our neighbors and whoever we'll meet at the BBQ tonight didn't know that. But on the other hand I though it could be fun, because we put our friendship to a good use and maybe there was a tiny little chance for us, to draw closer together and start something totally new. _Oh and what's that supposed to be? _My brain instantly argues. _I… dunno?_

The rest of the day was spent with me first preparing the salad I wanted to bring and Mac said he'd do the laundry. As much I would have liked to watch him, I knew I had other things to do first, but when I was done and went in search of him, I found him in the small office, looking at the files again. I leaned against the door frame and watch him for a while, catching myself smiling at his thoughtful and concentrated expression. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes, but were only seconds, he sensed my presence and looked up with a tender smile.

"Found something interesting, Detective?" I asked him in a light tone.

"Nothing but what we already know. I don't know, somehow this doesn't end up. If those victims came from this neighbourhood, how did the killer choose them. I mean Chicago isn't just a small village where everyone knows everyone else." He said and somehow seemed to be lost.

"Maybe that BBQ will help us to figure that out. Somewhere we'll find a connection and we'll find the one responsible for all those 6 taken lives."

"I just hope those 6 won't become two more. Three couples are three too much."

"Yeah. I just wonder how it all adds up in the end and who did all these crimes."

"What do you make of that picture named Aphrodite?" Mac asked and looked up at me with expectation.

"Well…" I start as I walked into the small office and sat down on the chair right in front of Mac, the desk between us. "Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love, beauty and sexuality. I would expect that Aphrodite brings people together instead of killing them."

"And if it's meant metaphorically?"

"Then what would that mean? That the victims all look like Aphrodite in the killer's POV?"

"I'm thinking of something different. What if the actual target's name is Aphrodite and the killer's targeting women that look like the actual target because she doesn't want to kill that woman."

"So you mean the women are the actual targets and their husbands were just a great addition to terminate witnesses?"

"Maybe. I mean anger and jealousy are the two most mentioned motives for murder."

"I don't know, that sounds way too simple to me. There's always the possibility that the killer named himself Aphrodite." I said thoughtfully.

"But then we might be looking for a woman."

"You know what some women are capable of, Mac. I mean, just remember Grace Chandler and Debbie Fallon."

"But they worked together and just killed one person, not two at the same time."

"Either way, it could have done a woman."

"Why do you insist on that so badly?" Mac asked in wonder.

I looked at him in surprise and suddenly noticed that I indeed insisted on the theory that our killer could be female and I somehow got pretty serious about the fact that Mac tried to argue about that and didn't agree. But to be honest I had no idea, why I believed that our killer could be a woman, so I shrugged lightly.

"I don't know… just a feeling. Sorry if I sounded offensive."

"I'll survive." He said quietly.

"Mac… you know I hate the fact that I sometime overreact without any reason."

"You didn't overreact Stella. You just stood your ground and defended your point and that's absolutely fine with me and you weren't offensive either."

"You just saying that to put me on ease, aren't you?" I teased him and he smirked.

"Yes, but it's the truth."

And the next hour was spent talking about the case and discussing other aspects and details of whatever evidence the Chicago CSI team found.

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

It was about an hour later when Stella and I closed the file and looked at each other in silence. She seemed somewhat lost in thoughts as she sat there in front of me and I knew she wasn't over the fact that she insisted on her theory earlier, even though I told her it was absolutely fine with me, because she was right to defend that theory and she wasn't that wrong with it. There was always the possibility that she would be right and we were looking for a woman.

As we sat there and I watched her I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live with her on a daily basis, being legally married to her. My mind once again replays the scenes on Lucy's birthday and the interaction between her and her auntie Stella and I imagined what a great mother she'd be if she ever were to have children of her own. It was just the way she treated the small girl and she played with her or explained when Lucy did something wrong.

"Mac? You still with me?" her concerned voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yeah, still here, was just a little… lost in thoughts." I reply.

"Good. I'm gonna go and change and then check on my salad again."

"Okay."

I watched her leave and stayed in the small office, staring out of the window wondering if I should call my mom and plan a visit for the weekend. Actually it would have been nice to visit her and take Stella with me, but I figured I should talk to Stella before I plan anything. I knew my mother was eager to meet Stella, as I sometimes told her about Stella and she always said she wanted to meet her when she would be coming to New York. So maybe her wish would come true very soon. And after I cemented that plan my mind drifts back into the past when I was a small boy and grew up in this city. I had a few friends here, not many, but a few good ones and we had a lot of fun together, but of course little Mac Taylor wasn't always a good boy. Sometimes my dad would get pretty mad at me if I had done something stupid like breaking into an old, abandoned warehouse and got caught in the act. Of course I never did it alone, but like boys at the age of maybe 10 till 14 we were always looking for new adventures and new hiding spots. And while I remembered some of those adventures and their consequences I didn't realize how fast the time passed, so I nearly jumped when I heard Stella calling my name.

"Mac? You okay?" she asked with a worried glance as I finally looked up at her.

"Yeah… sorry, I was just lost in memories." I said and pushed myself off the chair and walked up to her.

"I hope good ones?"

"Childhood memories when I was a small and naughty boy." I smirked.

"I can't believe that Mac Taylor ever was a naughty boy." She teased.

"Ask my mom when you meet her… that is, if you want to come and meet her."

"I think you should use the opportunity of actually being here to go and see her, Mac and if you want me to come with you, then I will."

"Actually it was my mom's wish to meet you one day when she would visit me in New York. But so far we never got the chance for that."

"I won't let go of the chance to let her wish come true. I'd love to meet her and I bet we'd have a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah, my mom telling you what a naughty boy I was and showing you some photos…" I said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Think she'd do that?"

"Well, maybe she'd tell you what a lovely and good boy I was." I said, causing her to chuckle lightly. "I know how much she already likes you without even knowing you in person."

"You must be quite the storyteller… so, you ready?"

"Give me 5 Minutes?"

"You're fast." She smiled.

"Only when it comes to things like changing clothes and such." I said and then headed upstairs to get ready.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A few hours and a beer later after everybody ate we were all sitting at the large table in the garden of Michelle and Jamie Laslow. Well, not all of us were sitting at the table, only the women were sitting at the table and the men, including me, were standing near the grill and talked about our women or whatever stuff the men around me were interested in. Since I've known Stella for so long I could actually tell a little bit about her, but of course I'd never share details that aren't mine to share. Actually I didn't talk about us very much but I was listening to the men around me talking about their women and stuff they experienced and were thinking about. Every once in a while my eyes would wander from the group of us men to the small group of the women that were Jeanette Gonzalez, Michelle Laslow, Alissa Raynold, Stella and another woman, a close friend of Michelle names Allyson Farrel and her daughter Amy, at least that was how the girl said we should call her.

"_You can call me Amy. All of them do." Amy had said as she first met us in the garden and so we didn't ask._

And every time I looked at the small group Stella would catch my eye and she'd look up at me with a soft smile, which I couldn't help but reply. Julio Gonzalez and his father Miguel were standing with us other men including Jamie Laslow and Paul Raynold and me. At the moment the men were talking about their honeymoon adventures and I was listening to them as I looked over at Stella for a short moment.

"What about you Mac? What did you two do when you had your honeymoon?" Jamie asked in a friendly and light tone and all men and Julio were looking at me in expectation. Stella and I didn't talk about what we'd say if they asked us about our honeymoon as it was the last thing we expected we'd have to talk about, so I had to disappoint them.

"We didn't have a honeymoon." I said and they made sad faces. "Yet."

"Any plans?" Paul asked curiously and I shook my head.

"Not yet. We just moved here and want to settle before we go and have our little alone time." I said and glanced at Stella who just looked at me, too. She gave me a somewhat sad look.

"Excuse me." I said and slowly made my way over to Stella and stopped behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders as she looked up and we instantly earned a lot of smiles from the women around us as well as from the men watching us. I gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

"How're you doing?" I asked her and she mentioned for me to sit down beside her on the bench.

"I think I'm fine here. How about you?" she asked.

"I think I am just as fine."

"Good." She smiled and I put my arm around her shoulders only to be rewarded with a thankful smile.

"You okay?" I asked as I noticed her tired look.

"Just a little tired and I missed my husband." Stella said and gently rested her head on my shoulder.

"Stella told us you play bass guitar and will be teaching at Lepkaya's?" Jeanette piped up.

"That's true."

"Julio wants to learn the same kinda instrument and he went to the same music school, but his old teacher retired last week so I think he might be your student then."

"I don't know yet, as I'll start there tomorrow, but it'll be nice." I said.

And the next half hour or so we spent talking about likings and hobbies and things like that. During that time Stella and I listened carefully what the women said and also watched them and the men. I cemented a thought in my mind about something I noticed earlier: Allyson Farrel was a quiet person, not talking much, but watching me and Stella carefully. There was something about this woman that made my stomach want to tighten and it also made me watch out a little more. I didn't know why, but I assumed it was the fact that she was watching us intently at times. Her daughter Amy on the other hand was a happy kind of person and she liked to talk about her hobbies and the things she experienced. But her father wasn't a topic to talk about. She just mentioned him once or twice.

_

* * *

_

I know, there aren't many details about every person and the BBQ itself, but I promise there will be more details coming next chapter!

Please, don't forget to drop a line for me and tell me how you liked this. I hope you're still interested in this...

**_A Merry Christmas to all Smackies out there and a Happy New Year in case I can't post the next chappy before the new year comes._**

__**blackrose538**


	11. Back to Work  Part 2

_Finally! Yes, finally the next chapter of this story is done! I am truly sorry that this takes sooo very long to update, but please remember that I do have to concentrate on my university stuff and it is very important to me. But please also know that you guys, and I mean each reader and reviewer is important to me, too and that I'll never forget about you and my stories, although they have the second place in my life right now. I hope you understand that and won't give up on me, my stories or our SMacked!_

_I just wanted to let you know, that it has several reasons why it takes so long and one of them are sadly dropping reviews which makes the muse struggling for new ideas... but I hope that I can keep this up as I did so far and it'll be back to business now. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the ones before, but I hope you'll like it, too!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Back to Work – Part 2**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

"See you Tuesday, Stella. Bye you two and thanks again for coming." Michelle Laslow said as Stella and I left their house to go home. We stayed till the last one had gone home and now it was our turn to go home, as I had to admit, that I was quite tired now. Looking at Stella I noticed that she tried to stifle a yawn as well, besides she looked tired anyways.

"It was a nice evening and thank you as well for inviting us." Stella said and we both smiled slightly and then were off to walk the short way home.

"You know, I think there is something more about Allyson. Did you notice the look she gave us?" Stella said quietly.

"I felt like she was watching us intently. What's your impression?"

"Well, she actually seemed to be a nice fellow, but very quiet. She wasn't really telling us anything about herself. Well, I guess the others know her story anyways, but it seemed that she was kinda suspicious or somethin'."

"That's what I am thinking, too. Think you can find out a little more about her?"

"I'll see what I can do, but Michelle seems to trust me and I think we're already friends, so I guess it won't be too hard."

"Well, you're working at the lab, maybe Steve lets you look up a few things about her in the computer."

"I'll try." Stella said. "What about the men? Anyone who seemed suspicious?"

"Actually they seemed to be very nice and not much rowdy or criminal. But then we mostly talked about sports and private things. They seem to be a nice little group of good friends. Although they were talking about a man named Cody and that they miss his company at times. But I couldn't get any other information about that Cody. Just that he was a friend of them."

"Maybe Michelle knows more about him. I'll see what I can do. Besides, I wanted to ask her about the murders anyways."

"I think that's a good idea how to start. I mean the victims where living close by, so maybe she knew one of them. Not to forget that she works in the small supermarket in this area."

"Maybe they had a few more things in common we don't know about yet. That's what I am thinking. There has to be some other kind of connection between them."

"Maybe there is one and if there is one I'm sure we'll find it." I said as I unlocked the door and let Stella step inside, before I followed and locked the door behind us. Since we both had to get up early tomorrow I thought it would be best to go to bed and get at least a few hours of rest. Even thought the things we learned today were keeping my mind busy as well.

"You wanna shower now or tomorrow morning?" Stella asked after she put her jacket onto the wardrobe and slipped out of her shoes.

"You can go now if you want to." I said and she nodded.

"I think I need that now…"

"What's up? You know, I wanted to ask you earlier, but I figured with all the others around… you just didn't seem to feel that well."

"Well, just have a small headache from my wonderful nightmare, but it'll be gone soon." She said with a small sigh.

"I'll let you take your shower and get ready myself." I said and watched her as she walked up the stairs in front of me, before I quickly followed her into the bedroom, where I intended to change into my pajamas. And while I undressed and put my pajamas on I was thinking about the events of this evening. The look Allyson Farrel gave us and the way she seemed to observe our every move still made me feel uncomfortable and caused a cold shiver to run down my spine. I listened to the sound of the water coming from the bathroom and hear Stella slightly hum to herself. And suddenly my mind wanted to picture her under the rays of water, causing me to shake my head in confusion. Never did something like that happen before, although I'd be lying if I say I never thought about her and tried to imagine what a life at her side would be like. But I always came to the same resolution: it'll be just as amazing as my marriage and life with Claire had been, as they are different characters, but both had that je ne sais quoi that I found myself attracted to. But somehow it felt scaring to think about that. Wouldn't that kill the great friendship we had? Or would it take us to eternal happiness?

_**~ S ~ B ~ **_

I turned off the hot water and got out of the shower to dry myself and slip into my pajamas. While I did that I thought about the day's events and the look Allyson gave me and how she would watch me all the time and it still made a shiver run down my spine. I don't frighten easily, but this was putting my mind and heart on alert. Anyways this woman seemed strange to me. All I was hoping for was that Michelle could and would tell me more about her and maybe something about our victims.

I quickly start to brush my teeth and my mind drifted back to the moment that Mac came walking to us. The way he stood behind me, his hands gently resting on my shoulders and giving them a soft squeeze and how amazingly and convincing he played my husband today made me imagine how it could be to have him as my husband. But that thought also seemed a little frightening, as he was my best friend for so many years and I feared that maybe trying to take another step toward him and trying that romantic water with him would kill that amazing bond and friendship we had. But on the other hand if we didn't try we'll never know.

I finished brushing my teeth and put everything away before I walked over to the bedroom. As I stood in the doorway I watched Mac sitting on his bedside and noticed that he was obviously lost in thoughts. Somehow he looked cute when he had a small, thoughtful frown on his forehead and his head rested on his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked like a pouting small boy and that picture created a smile on my face. I didn't really dare to breathe, fearing I could startle him, but if I didn't I guessed I'd be standing there all night. So I cleared my throat and gave him a soft, sheepish smile as he looked up at me.  
"Do you know that you just looked like a pouting small boy?" I teased him as I walked over to my bedside.

"Now that you told me, I do." He replied with a sheepish grin, before he got up and walked out of the room. I heard the door to the bathroom being closed and start to snuggle into my covers, my headache now almost gone. As I was in bed, tucked into the covers, lying on my side, facing Mac's bedside, I soon fell asleep without even noticing when Mac came back and turned off the light.

**xXxXxXxXx**

To my surprise when I woke up the next morning Mac was still asleep. It was only 6 am and I knew I had about an hour left before I needed to get up and get ready. As I still lay on my side I watched Mac's peaceful expression for a while. He was on his side, too, facing me and we were so close to each other that I could feel his warm breath on my face, softly tickling my nose. His short, dark hair was mussed up and stuck out in all directions.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity I finally found myself able to get my eyes off him and quietly sneaked out of the bed and the bedroom, without waking him. I quickly changed in the bathroom and got ready for the day, before I walked down the stairs and started to make us a modest breakfast. I just finished the toasts I heard Mac coming down the stairs. When I heard him coming closer I turned around with a small smile.

"Good Morning." I greeted him.

"Good Morning. Smells good here." He said with a shy smile. He was already dressed and ready for work and my nose picked up the slight scent of his cologne.

"Thank you. Did someone ever tell you that you smell good, too?"

"Claire did…" he said as his face slightly flushed. "Thanks, Stella."

"You're welcome and I mean it."

He gave me a shy smile as he quickly helped me to set the table and we sat down to eat our breakfast and drink a cup of coffee. We spent the rest of the time cleaning up and then talk about last night again and of course what we expected from our time here and what he expected from his job at the music school. And soon we both had to leave for work, me expecting to get new information about the case and Mac expecting to get to know a few more people and a better overview of the neighborhood and its people.

* * *

_please don't forget to tell me what you think, okay? It really means a lot to me and it won't hurt you to press that little button and write a few lines for me. ;-)_

**_PS: for those who are interested... I added a new link to my profile here, showing you guys a drawing of the necklace Stella got from Mac in "Mac's Christmas Carols". I did that drawing myself and figured it'll be nice to share it with you. :)_**


	12. Insight  Part II

**_I know this chapter is going to be VERY short, but I just wanted a small bridge between the events of the past and the now coming events and I wanted to give you some more insight into this story and the motives behind the murders and of course it's back to action and work and the fluff will be standing aside for a bit. I don't know how long this story will be, but I can tell you that it won't be longer than 20 chappies in total, so perhaps 8 more chapters to come, perhaps less. We'll see how this turns out in the end._**

**_So I hope you like this chapter, although it's MUCH shorter. ;)_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: ****Insight – Part II**

_While Mac and Stella were at work for the first day since they moved here, she was walking up and down in her living room, trying to figure out what she had to do now. Much to her dismay Mac and Stella where just the kind of couple that she hated so much, but as she was sitting together with her friends and them yesterday she actually found herself liking them. They were so different then those dead couples were. They had a bond, non of them had, an understanding, non of them had and they weren't just hanging together all the time like it was with the last three couples. They seemed so different, yet made for each other. _

"_Yeah, that's exactly what I thought about me and Cody." She thought angrily. "But I can't… not this time."_

_I was almost 10 am. She stopped in front of the big living room window and stared into the garden, her mind picturing a small girl playing with her daddy. She shook her head with anger, wanting to push those pictures to the back of her head. She didn't want to be bothered with them, she didn't want to be reminded of them and she didn't want to think about the great and happy time they had when Amelie's dad was with them. She stared into the garden, her mind racing with thoughts, memories, plans and anger. Was this the time for her final revenge? _

"_Oh right… what am I supposed to do. I can't do that to Amelie. This time I won't get away, I just know that." She whispered to herself. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _

_Suddenly she felt miserable and lost. She started asking herself why on earth she started this horrible, anger driven plan and how she could do that to her daughter. She loved her more than anything and wanted her to have a good life, with her, but she feared that this time was ending soon. She wouldn't be able to be there when Amelie got married, she would never get to see her grandchildren, if she would have some. She wouldn't be able to be there when Amelie graduated and started her job and her new life. She knew that she would be caught anytime soon now. And she would leave her daughter to fend for herself. _

"_I still have time to tell her. I still could hide. I…" she started to think. "No, I can't. I can't tell her and I can't hide either. How could I do that?"_

_She began to regret her actions, but now she couldn't make them undone. She couldn't bring those couples back to life and she couldn't pretend that she didn't do anything of that either. It was too late, her time was running out now. There was something about Mac and Stella Taylor that made her believe that she had no chance anymore and she couldn't do to them what she did to those other couples. She just couldn't and she didn't know why. _

"_It's time to start the last part of my evil, anger-driven plan. Soon." She told herself. _

_

* * *

_

**_Please don't forget to tell me what you think! More Smacked action coming soon! :) PS: I also updated "Millie Taylor" and would love you to drop by and check it out, too! :)_**

**Have a great weekend!**

**blackrose538**


	13. First Step

**Chapter 13: First Step**

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

The first day of the week went by without any special events or any trouble. I started to do some research about that Cody person, but of course not knowing his full name I didn't find anything that could have helped us. I also checked if Allyson was registered in the system and if I was able to find anything else about her, but again that was in vain. She wasn't in any of the systems and also I didn't find any other useful information about her. Mac told me that he met an old school friend of his when he started working at the Music School.

"_So, how was your first day at work, Mac?" I asked him._

"_Quiet, unusual but nothing out of the ordinary. But I found out that my boss is an old school friend. His father was the director of that school when I took my guitar lessons there." He told me. _

Now it Tuesday already and I was meeting Michelle in a few minutes and hopefully would get a few more information that we could use to solve this case. I knew that I had to play Mac's wife in front of everyone else and I quickly found that it actually wasn't much acting and it felt just so natural that I sometimes caught myself dreaming about us being married and having a family together. I also found myself believing that if I ever wanted to start a family it was Mac I wanted that with. On the other hand that thought was somewhat frightening. But every time I looked down at my hand and saw that lovely wedding band it just felt so real and I actually liked the feeling of the band of gold on my finger.

I quickly shook my head and finished to get ready for my meeting with Michelle. She had invited me over for brunch and I had to leave in a minute and so I grabbed my keys and left the house to walk over to the house where Michelle lived with her family. And as soon as I reached the house Michelle opened the door, I didn't even had to ring the bell.

"Hey!" Michelle greeted me as she let me step inside.

"Hey. Thanks again, for the invitation."

"Best way to get to know each other and your new surroundings. How's Mac?"

"He's doing fine. Enjoyed his first day at work." I replied as we walked into her living room and then onto the patio, using the fact that it was warm outside and the sun was shining.

We sat down at the table she already set with some nice things for the brunch and started to talk about the BBQ, our neighbors and of course family. Of course she wanted to know if we wanted to have children and I had to tell her that we didn't think about that yet, as we just got married and moved here, but both of us said we'd like to have children one day.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked when we were quiet for a bit.

"Of course."

"You know, it's just that I've heard about the three couples that were killed in that area… not that I am afraid or anything, but I'm curious."

Michelle looked at me with a small frown, obviously not prepared for that topic and not sure what to say at first, but her expression quickly changed into a sad smile.

"That was some kind of a tragedy for us. There was a time when people got scared and feared they could be next and the police didn't give away much of their details, I know they can't. Sad thing about that whole story is that we knew them. All three couples were friends of mine." She replied with a sad glance at me.

"You knew them all?"

"Yeah. They had their similarities and were killed in their homes, as far as I know. They also knew each other, but they weren't close friends. More like a loose friendship, you meet and talk and say goodbye till you meet again."

"I know I might sound insensitive or overly curious, but could you imagine who did that?" I asked. I knew I had to keep my curiosity in check and needed to proceed carefully as she didn't know that I wasn't just some lab tech, but she really got my attention now. Michelle let out a small sigh.

"We all had our suspicions, but honestly, it made no sense for us, why they were killed. Maybe this was revenge, maybe not. I can't tell." She said and sighed again. "Can I ask why you wanted to know that?"

"I was just curious. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up those sad memories."

"It's okay. It's just that nobody ever asked about it. This was senseless and just violent. They were nice people and I can't imagine any motive or reason why they had to die. It's just unfair."

"Every death caused by another human being is unfair." I commented quietly.

"I know." Michelle sighed sadly, just as her daughter inside started to cry. I looked at the small watch on my wrist and got up with Michelle.

"I think I should leave now. Gotta make dinner tonight." I said with a small smirk as I followed her inside. She led me to the door.

"Thanks for coming Stella."

"You're welcome. Glad I was allowed to. Oh… there's something I almost forgot. Mac told me that the men were talking about a friend named Cody… is he one of the victims?"

"No. Cody's Allyson's ex-husband, Amy's father. He used to come to our BBQs and spent time with my husband and the other men."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye Stella. I hope you'll come over again, soon."

"Definitely" I replied with a smile and then started to walk towards the small fence.

"Say hi to Mac, okay?"  
"Will do. Bye!"

I slowly walked back home, thinking about what Michelle just told me about Cody and also about the connection to the couples. I never figured that she might know all of them. Maybe she was the connection we were looking for? But did that mean she killed them? It was hard to believe that, as she seemed to be really affected by their deaths but then she could be a good actress? I shook my head and unlocked the door, noticing it wasn't locked anymore I knew Mac was already home. A smile appeared on my face as I step into the hallway and then close the door behind me.

"I'm home!" I called out, not knowing where Mac was. But just in that moment he appeared on the stairs and came walking down with a small smile on his face.

"I like the sound of that." He said quietly and gave me a small hug as he reached me. I offered him a loving smile when he pulled away.

"Me, too." I whispered in truth. "And I might have a connection between our three dead couples."

"I'm all ears." Mac said in an intrigued tone as we walked to the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace. I sat on the couch and he chose the arm chair and then looked at me, waiting for me to tell him what I just found out.

"I asked Michelle about the victims… turns out she knew them all." I told him and locked eyes with him. I could see that at this moment he had the same thoughts and questions running through his brain as I had when I walked the short way home. "I also asked her if she has any idea who could have done it, but she said she has no idea."

"And do you believe her?"

"I don't think she was lying."

"So if she's the connection between the victims then maybe…"

"No way Mac. There's no way she's done any of that." I stopped his words, not realizing that he wanted to say something totally different.

"Stella…"

"No Mac, she's just not the kind of…" I started to argue but as I saw the amused look on his face I quickly stopped my words. "I'm overreacting again, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't take that personally." He replied with a small grin on his face.

"Sorry." I said remorseful. "What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say that maybe she knows the killer, too."

"I guess that's possible. Do you think she knows it?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know we're detectives and she probably wouldn't tell anybody."

"Do you think Allyson could…?" I started but again I stopped my words, knowing exactly what Mac would answer now.

"Well, she seemed suspicious, but then it could be her personality against strangers, but on the other hand we have no evidence to prove that she could be involved in all this."

"I knew you'd say that." I said and smirked.

"You know me too well."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Depends." He stated with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"On what?"

"Your point of view." He said and looked up at me. "So… anything else you found out?"

"I'll come back to that, Taylor." I teased him, before I continued in a more serious tone. "I also asked her about Cody. Well, that was just a moment before I left so I don't have that much, but he happens to be Allyson's ex-husband and Amy's father."

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

I looked up at Stella in surprise. I didn't really expect that twist, but then it made sense. I locked eyes with Stella and saw that in that moment she had the same thoughts as I had. It didn't look good for Allyson although we didn't have any evidence, but she somehow seemed suspicious right now. But how should we prove that? And was it really adding up or were we just running into something because we wanted to close this case? How could we get evidence to prove or bust our theories?

"What ya thinking, Mac?" Stella got me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know… this all seems to make Allyson suspicious. Even more than before. But we also have to consider that if we tell Steve about Michelle knowing all three couples than he might look at her like she was a suspect."

"In some way she is, Mac. I can't fault any cop to do that, as I would just do the same. I mean they don't know us as well as we know each other. Even though I'm sure Michelle didn't do anything."

"I like to trust you in that. I know you know how to do your job, just don't scratch that thought from your mind for now."

"I won't Mac. But we need to find evidence and that is exactly the point where we are kinda stuck now. We can't go and ask questions. They'll be suspicious and our cover will be blown up."

"The only thing you can do is collecting information when you're at the lab and I could try and speak to Julio on Thursday." I said thoughtfully.

"I guess we should stick to that. I'll try to get information about them tomorrow and you see what you can find out." Stella agreed. I gave her a nod in agreement and then let silence grow between us.

"So…" Stella started a few moments later. "Any ideas for dinner?"

"Uh… how about I'll play the good husband I am and take my amazing wife out for dinner tonight? I know a nice place not far from here." I suggested a bit uncertain and nervous.

"Mmm… sounds good…" she replied but didn't really sound convincing.

"What it is, Stella?"

"I was wondering if you were brave enough for dinner and dancing."

"I think I also know a place for that, but it's more music for Samba, Salsa and Mambo."

"You're in?" she asked with a surprised look and I just gave her a shy smile.

"Well, I was surprised when you suggested that, but I actually like the idea. It's been a while since I went dancing." I replied in a firm tone.

"Don't get me wrong, but you dance?"

"Yes. Took lessons with a childhood friend of mine and went dancing with Claire sometimes."

"What's your favorite?"

"Samba and Mambo were my favorites when we went to that place."

"Mambo, like the dance from Dirty Dancing?" she asked surprised.

"Exactly."

"Well, if you're game I think I need a dress then." Stella smiled. "And I guess you know where I can get one, right?"

"Actually… yes."

"Good, you go and change into a pair of jeans and I'll fix my hair a bit." Stella said and got up from the couch, me following her suit. As I walked up the stairs I felt my nervousness starting to grow. We never went shopping together and we also never went dancing, but a part of me is also looking forward to it. I hadn't been dancing for years, but I always enjoyed those times I was and although it's been so long I knew I still would be able to get into it again. What neither of us knew was that tonight would be the first step into a future that soon would change into our future as a legally married couple.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Much to my surprise the shopping for a nice dress didn't take as long as I suspected. When I walked into the small shop, especially for women and special occasions I felt a bit out of place, because the only people I saw were female, but as I turned around to Stella and saw her satisfied and curious smile I knew I chose the right place and this strange feeling was worth it. We walked through the shop together, side by side, like a normal married couple and looked at a few dresses before Stella found a dress she thought was perfect for tonight. They had it in different colors, but the dress Stella liked most was the white version. And so she went to one of the cabins, instructing me to wait outside and then tell her what I thought when she came out.

And when she did I instantly smiled. The dress was stunning and she just looked gorgeous. It was made of white chiffon, removable straps as well as a removable satin sash. The sash was made of black satin and fitted quite well for the occasion. I thought that without it the dress could have been used as a wedding dress, if you like it modest and simple. What I didn't know was that this dress would actually be used as just that: a 'wedding dress'. And the dress also had a ruched bodice along with a nice flowing skirt, perfectly made for dancing. The skirt ended just under Stella's knees and I actually found myself wanting to say that she looked gorgeous. Of course Stella would take a close look at her reflection in the mirror and much to my surprise she instantly loved the dress, although she said it was looking better without the straps and would remove them tonight. As we went to pay for the dress Stella got a matching chiffon shawl to the dress. The clerk said it belongs to it, but they had to remove it from the dress because they found some were stolen.

"Let me guess… shoes?" I asked her as we were outside again, walking to our car.

"I actually have perfect matching shoes for this one, Mac, so if you don't need anything else I'd say we can go home." She said, much to my surprise, but since I didn't need anything we made our way back home.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Time passed quickly when we were home and now we were in the small restaurant that offered dinner on the ground level and matching dance floor above the restaurant. It was a small, but nice location and only those who wanted to dance came here and just enjoyed the music and the feeling. Stella and I were sitting at the table, talking after our dinner and just relaxing a bit before we wanted to go upstairs. She wore her new dress with matching stilettos, her hair put up, but falling onto her back and shoulders. She just looked amazing and I noticed a few men passing our table and giving her those wow-looks. But she didn't even paid attention to one of them, something I found putting me at ease, though we weren't married I somehow felt some kind of jealousy and I did notice that over the past few days we've been here our relationship started to change a little. We were more comfortable around each other on the daily basis and we were actually flirting and teasing, like we always lived like that.

We sat there for a while before I paid for dinner and we both walked upstairs, me holding her hand, using it to lead her where I wanted her to follow me to. I actually enjoyed the warmth our connection was creating and I thought I never wanted to let go of her hand, but knew I had to some time. We were walking close to each other and I felt my nervousness starting to rise, now that we were here to actually dance together. She pointed her other hand to a more private corner where just a few couples about our age were dancing and we decided to join them. Luckily Stella suggested to try those steps at home before we'd go here and try it in public so we both new the steps and I also knew a nice choreography we could try. At least I knew how to lead a woman while dancing.

Our first steps were a bit slower than the actual rhythm of the music, but it didn't take us long to get into it. And seeing the delight on Stella's face as we shared those moments my mind and heart were put at ease and I started to enjoy the dancing again. The song was almost over when we started our first moves so the DJ was now starting to play another song that was perfectly fine for Samba, although I feared I'd get out of breath in between, because it was a real fast rhythm, but I made it through the song perfectly fine as I would learn afterwards.

Knowing the steps and moves like I knew to play my bass I used the time to watch Stella's moves while I lead her to the moves I wanted her to make and every time our eyes would lock she'd give me a happy smile.

And right during the first dance Stella proved to have a good taste in dresses that are made for dancing. The light chiffon was flowing perfectly with every move and would create a stunning flowing circle whenever Stella would turn on my lead. I found myself being amazed by her, how she moved and how she seemed to feel the music just like I did.

After the fast Samba rhythm the music became quieter and the rhythm slowed down. That was a rhythm for people in love to dance very close to each other and calm down after spending much breath and energy. When the Samba song was changing into the quiet rhythm of a love song, they played occasionally, I automatically pulled her closer to me and she surprised my by moving even closer to me our bodies almost touching, and locked eyes with me, her hand resting on my upper arm, the other firmly held in mine. I had my hand gently resting on her shoulder. We were slightly moving to the slow rhythm of the song, with locked eyes and I wondered what thought she had as she looked into my eyes. A few moments passed before her hand moved to my shoulder and she lightly rested her arm on mine and slowly leaned in a bit more, eyes still locked, faces only inches apart. Of course my male body parts wanted to make themselves known and I really felt the electrical sparks. And it was the very moment I noticed just how much in love I had fallen with her already without noticing. But just before our lips could connect, she slightly moved away and placed a soft kiss on my cheek instead, resting her cheek on her hand on my shoulder. I removed my hand from her shoulder and gently wrapped my arm around her waist, just holding her close, while we moved to the music.

* * *

**_So? How did you like this chapter? I know it was long, but hope you didn't get bored in the end, though it didn't have much talking in it at the end. Sorry for that, but there was just nothing I could think of. Hope that's okay for you. PLEASE let me know what you think! :)_**

**_blackrose538_**


	14. First Kiss

_Again, sorry for not updating any of my story for such a long time, but I'm quite busy at the moment, as I have my first semester exam at the end of February and I have a lot of stuff to learn. I hope you understand and haven't given up, yet. I'm trying to finish this story asap, as we're already more than half way through this one. I know this chapter's a little shorter than most of my chapters before, but I hope you'll like this anyways. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14: First Kiss**

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

That moment here, dancing with Mac and now being close to him, moving to the slow music I actually felt like really being married to him and it just felt good to be here. In truth, I had been dancing when I was younger, but I never went ever since I met Frankie and that relationship went so totally wrong. I just hadn't met that one to try it and now that Mac suggested it and I agreed I actually found myself enjoying it again. I always loved dancing and I loved it even more now that I did that with Mac. And of course I loved this dress. It was just perfect for today.

"You seem quiet. You okay?" I heard Mac asking me after a few minutes.

"Just enjoying the moment. I'm more than fine." I said and then looked at him.

"Glad you enjoy it."

"Well, you're an amazing dancer, Mac."

"Well, you're pretty amazing yourself, Stella." He said in a light tone.

"Thanks. Honestly, I haven't been dancing in a while. Thanks for asking me out and find my old hobby back." I said with a loving smile.

"Same here. You're more than welcome."

"Maybe we can make that to some kind of ritual?"

"Like date-night ritual?" he dared to ask, catching me a little off guard, but honestly I was hoping he would ask that, so I gave him a shy smile.

"If you like to date your best friend."

"Actually…" he started and then locked eyes with me.

His eyes held much more than friendship and I dared to see love in them. I felt my heart racing as he let go of my hand and gently touched my cheek, moving down to my yaw and then sliding his fingers along it till they rested under my chin. I knew exactly what he was up to and I just hoped that he wouldn't pull back last minute. It seemed as if all that happened in slow motion. He leaned in and I felt his lips brushing mine as I closed my eyes, placing my free hand on his neck, keeping his lips captive against mine as I enjoyed the moment of the kiss. As we both pulled back in need of air, he rested his forehead on mine and locked eyes with me again.

"Yes." He finished his sentence from before. "And you?"

I used my chance and brushed his lips with mine again. "Absolutely."

"I'm glad to hear that. Besides you're much more than just my best friend."

"Same here." I said, just as the song changed slowly.

"Wanna take a break or try another dance?"

"Why not try this one and then go and have a break?" I suggested and he smiled lovingly and nodded.

The next dance was his favorite, the one from the Dirty Dancing movie and since I never learned that dance before he had to show me a few moves in the beginning, but I quickly got it and it was fun to do. Mambo, that dance everyone wanted to learn when the movie got successful, but I never got to learn it. Dancing that dance with Mac was even better. He was gentle, patient and just loving in the way he showed me the moves. In the end I noticed that most of the couples stood aside and just watched us dancing together, along with a few other who were capable of the moves. In the end, as the song was over we just stood there a few moments as they clapped their hands and smiled. For me it was a strange feeling and I felt my face blushing and I noticed the same on Mac's face. A few moments later he took my hand and lead me off the dance floor and over to the small bar.

"Choose." He said while we got a place at the bar.

**xXxXxXxXx**

We stayed a little bit longer and danced a few more times before we both were tired and knew that it was late, Mac and me having to get up early the other day. I really enjoyed the time I spent with him especially the yet rare times we shared a small kiss, both a little uncertain at times, but that quickly changed and we actually had a lot of fun. Honestly I was very happy that he took the first step and kissed me, even though it was in the middle of the dance floor, but the people around didn't know us anyways. Though I never imagined that this would happen when we accepted the offer to do this job together I now found myself being glad that we did that together. Looking up into Mac's warm blue eyes told me more than once that he was thinking the same thing. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I knew that I wanted to make this work and also knew we could and would succeed. But neither of us knew at this moment that very soon, we would officially be Mr. and Mrs. Taylor; that was a dream I pushed aside for a while, knowing that we needed some time and we just took the first step.

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

As we got home and I closed and locked the door behind us I somehow felt like being at home, though I thought New York and my apartment there was my new home, but I thought today that changed; from now on I'd be home where ever Stella would be. Though this thought was kinda scary at first, because we just took the first step I also had the feeling that it would be that way very soon. I shed my coat and hung it on the wardrobe and took my shoes off. I was glad that I took that step toward her and that it turned out as it did and so a smile was tugged on my lips. I watched her as she got out of her shoes and actually wondered how she got through this without having pain, as I knew it was exhausting to dance in high heels as you mostly stand on your balls while dancing.

"How're your feet?" I asked as she put the shoes away.

"Actually pretty fine." She smiled. "I'm used to those and they're comfortable so it's fine."

"Good."

"Thanks for tonight, Mac."

"I don't mind doing it again."

"Next week?" she asked in a light tone, actually not meaning this seriously.

"We'll see."

"You know… I just need to say it. I'm glad we took that step toward the 'us'"

"Me, too, Stella."

"Good. C'mon let go and get some sleep." Stella said and walked up the stairs, me following her.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As I opened my eyes the other morning, cruelly woken up by the alarm clock on the nightstand and Stella still in my arms I couldn't help but smile. It felt good and most importantly it felt right to have her snuggled close to me, carefully held in my arms, peacefully sleeping, if it was to be, but she was already awake, probably woken up just like me. I reached out and turned the alarm off while I greeted her with same warm smile she rewarded me with. I couldn't help the feeling of love that was now occupying my mind and heart. I wondered why this took us so long and why we hadn't noticed sooner, but then better late then never right?

"Good morning, handsome." She greeted me.

"Good morning beautiful." I replied and placed a kiss on top of her head. "How was your night?"

"Restful, thanks to you." She said as she moved a little, so that she was resting on her elbows, next to me. "And yours?"

"Pretty much the same."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"You know, I could get used to it." I said and gave her a loving smile.

"Please do, because it's pretty much the same with me, although… there are a lot more things that I could get used to."

"For example?"

"You making us breakfast." She smiled.

"That I can do."

"I hope you will, because you're very good at it." She said and leaned in to brush my lips with hers and I wrap my arms around her to keep her captive against me for just a few moments longer, enjoying the feeling of her being so close to me. And like that we lingered in bed a bit longer, till we really needed to get up, me going down and starting breakfast and Stella taking her shower first, as I had more time at hand to go later. I was just about to fill the coffee into two cups as I sensed her walking up to me and only a few moments later she wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. I finished my task and then handed her a cup, which was easy with the position she had.

"Can I say you smell good?" I asked as I twisted myself out of her grasp so she could have her cup of coffee, but I turned to look at her.

"You can, and only you." She said and gave me a loving smile, before she took a sip from her coffee. "How about I finish with making breakfast and you go and have your shower."

"Sounds like a plan." I said and got moving.

"And you better hurry." She teased, as I left.

I went upstairs and got my things from the bedroom and then walked into the bathroom, quickly shedding my clothes and stepping under the hot water, enjoying the feeling of it streaming down my skin. As I let the water run down my body my mind wandered back to the events of our dinner and dancing yesterday and the kiss we shared. Though none of us said the magic three words, inside I knew I loved her. _You loved her long before, just were too blind to see it._ My mind told me and I couldn't help but smile a bit. Actually it was true: I was too blind to see it at time and when I saw I was too afraid to act on it. I did now and that kiss yesterday and her waking up in my arms just felt right to do.

I quickly finished my shower and then shaved and got dressed for the day, but unlike so many years in the past few years I had a smile tugging on my face, now as I walked down the stairs, the tempting smell of toast and bacon in my nose. My smiled widened when I walked up to Stella, who was hovering over something on the kitchen counter. My turn to walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, but I kissed her cheek instead of resting my head on her shoulder. As I felt her leaning back against me, I automatically tighten my grasp around her a little.

"My turn to say you smell good. Mmm…" she said and turned her head, returning the favor of placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you. Anything I can help with?"

"Actually… yes: you can help me by sitting down at the table and let me follow you, because actually I was waiting for you."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Keeping you waiting."

"Was only a few minutes. But you better get moving, before I eat you for breakfast."

"Maybe I'd like it…" I said mischievously.

"Mac Taylor, you have one terrible one-track mind!" she replied playfully, as we walked up to the small dinette and sat down, sharing our modest, but delicious breakfast and then just talk a little more before she was picked up by Steve himself and I was left, doing the clean up from our breakfast as I had offered to her today. And as soon as that was done and everything was put away it was time for me to leave and go to work at the music school, looking forward to my last student of the day, a smart little boy and very talented.

* * *

_**Please don't forget to tell me what ya think, okay? Won't take much more than a minute to do; but it's most appreciated! :D**_

_**I hope you're still liking this story!**_

_**blackrose538**_

_**PS: I'm trying to update "Millie Taylor" on Friday, but I can't promise.  
**_


	15. Meeting Millie

_Well, I know this took long, but as y'all may know by now, I'm getting ready for my exam which is on Monday (Feb/28) and I really just haven't had much time to write. I do apologize for the delay and if some of you given up by now, but I just can't neglect my studies and I hope you'll understand! And to those who do understand and still come back to read, despite the long waiting time: **THANK YOU!** That really means the world to me and makes my day! :)_

_I hope to be back in March with a few more updates and also hope to finish this up, soon and come back with my first AU story... the first outline is done by now and I'm working on some filler chapters to make it a little more logical and interesting for you, BUT: until this story is wrapped up I won't post anything new, except for a Oneshot if a great idea pops into my mind. _

_Now, **ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Meeting Millie**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

"How long have you been playing since Monday?" I asked Benjamin, my last student for today. He was only 7 years old, but playing the bass guitar like he's never done anything else in his life. He was a very talented young child, patiently and eagerly watching when you would show him how to play a certain chord and yet he was very fast in learning new songs and new chords. When I watched him play the songs he learned I couldn't help but admire that young boy, remembering that I wasn't as fast as he was with learning this instrument, not that I was slow, but I just needed a little bit longer. When I asked him how long he's been playing he looked up at me and his bright green eyes would hold passion for the music he made with his instrument, like I've never seen that in the eyes of a kid.

"I'm playing two or three hours a day." He answered with a small smile.

"I think you're a very talented young man, Benjamin." I said warmly and he rewarded me with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor."

Though most of the songs he played were quite easy to learn and to play, but he also played a few songs that were rather hard for a kid his age. The first time I met him, was on Monday and he was coming twice a week, Mondays and Wednesdays. I didn't expect such a passion and seriousness from a child his age when I met him first, but as soon as he started talking about his instrument and then started playing what he could play, so I'd get to know him and his skills a little better, I was impressed and yet amazed.

"I can't play my favorite song, because there is one chord I don't know yet." He said, as he stopped playing and then looked up.

"What chord?"

He told me the chord he couldn't play and I tried to show him how to do it, though it was pretty hard, as he had smaller hands than I had and he was playing a normal bass guitar, not just one children, but he knew his way around with his instrument and after I showed him how it was done properly he quickly found an easier way for him to grab it. It always amazed me how creative and yet clever some kids were, but then I was just the same when I was smaller. Nowadays it was a little harder to just do things as easily as back then, because people would watch your every move and you were well aware of that fact. Maybe it also was the fact that you got to know the consequences of your doing and you care a lot more about it than a child does.

After Benjamin's lesson was over and he already left with his mother picking him up, I started to put a few things away that I wasn't able to put back earlier. A glimpse on my watch told me that I probably was the last one coming home today, but then things needed to be tidy and in order, right? I was getting my coat when I heart a soft knock on the door to my small class room, my boss standing in the doorway as I turned around.

"Michael, to what do I owe the honor?" I asked him in a light tone.

"I was just dropping by and see how you were doing, though I thought you'd be gone by now." He answered with a small smile.

"Well, had to put a few things away first."

"Noticed that. You getting along?"

"Yeah, pretty well, actually. I've got some nice students and co-workers here."

"The kids love you, Mac. And the older 'students' too. Kinda sad to know that you're not going to stay." He said, causing me to look at him in surprise. "Yeah, Lt. de LaRossa told me that he needed a job for an undercover officer named Mac Taylor. Don't worry, I keep my mouth shut, worked with him a few times already."

"I didn't know you knew him."

"Well, he's a good friend of my father and his neighbor."

"That explains a lot. Well, I know I can trust you, Michael, just make sure no one else finds out."

"No one will. So… you're here alone?"

"Actually, no. I'm doing this job with my work partner, Stella Bonasera." I said in a lower tone as we walked down the corridor that let to the main entrance of the school.

"I see. You must be very close to her, then, I guess."

"She's my best friend and long time partner ever since I came to New York."

"Yeah. So you're married?"

"In real life? No… haven't found that one since Claire died…"  
"Heard about that, sorry, Mac."

"It's okay. Still brings up sad memories when talking about her, but life must go on, right? What about you?"

"My wife's expecting our second child." He answered and for the first time he had a full smile on his lips.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Well, I wish you good luck with that case Mac and I know you'll find a good woman again. Just don't give up on it."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, Michael." I said as I shook his hand for a goodbye.

"See ya." He said and then watched me taking my leave, walking the short way home, now much later than the days before.

As walked up to the house and wanted to open the door, I already heard soft sounds of a piano. I knew we had one inside, but I never figured Stella was playing the piano. Though when I closed the door behind me, I couldn't help but smile as I saw her sitting there, playing a song on it, but when she heard me walking up to her, she stopped playing and looked at me, a somewhat shy smile on her slips.

"Go on." I said as I walked up to her, standing behind her, resting my hands on her shoulders, as she, much to my surprise, continued her song.

"After all those years, you're still able to surprise me, Stella." I said warmly as she stopped playing and then got up and turned around to me.

"I haven't been playing since I left St. Basils, I'm not the best anymore." She said a shy smile on her face.

"I think it was amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled and then wrapped her arm around my neck and kissed me.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

When Mac said that he thought my playing was amazing, it was the best thing he could have said to me. I didn't know what to do, as it was too early to make dinner and Mac wasn't home as I got home so I finally got myself to sit down and play a few notes. I haven't been playing in ages and needed some time to get used to it first, but when I did I just felt great. It was feeling of happiness running through my veins when I played my favorite piano song: Beethoven's Moonshine Sonata, one of the most amazing piano songs, if you asked me. And yet it was just relaxing to sit there feeling the music in my heart as my fingers danced over the keys.

As I now stood there, carefully held in his loving embrace after I kissed him, I couldn't help but smile. This job had given us so much and yet it had to come to it, causing us to finally see how much in love we actually were all that time and for who knows how long. I knew I had been in love with him for some time even caught myself thinking I was, but never really wanted to believe it, nor to tell him, but now that we actually made that step I was more than happy that I did and every time I looked into his warm sapphire eyes I was reassured that it was the right thing and that he was just feeling the same for me as I felt for him.

"So… any plans for today?" I asked him, just wanting to know if he had something in mind, knowing that he probably wanted to use the time he was here to visit his mother, but if he wanted to take me with him and meet her? _Probably not…_

"Well, I thought you had a plan, but… how about we make dinner together tonight?" he suggested.

"I like the sound of that, but it's a little early for dinner, don't you think?"

"Well… I uh… actually though we could go and visit my mother…"

"We? You want me to meet her?" I dared to ask in mild surprise.

"Unless you don't want you…" he said and pulled back a little.

"If you want me to come with you, Mac I'd love to meet her." I said, looking at him and noticed a slight bit of surprise in his eyes. "What?"

"Well… just wasn't expecting you to agree that fast."

"I don't mind, Mac. Besides you told me about her and I know you told her about me, didn't you?"

"You know, sometimes it scares me how well you know me."

"You know me just as well, Mac." I said and gave him one quick kiss on his lips. "What do I wear?"

"Well, you already look amazing." He said, causing me to raise my brows.

"But…" I tried to protest but interrupted me.

"Trust me Stella, jeans and that shirt are just fine. She'd probably love you if you wore sweatpants and an old T-Shirt."

"Okay. You sure about that 'she'd love me'?"

"I am sure she loves you right away."

"And why is that?" I asked with raised brows.

"Well, as you know, we've been talking about you some time and she really wanted to meet you some day and, just as a matter of fact, you make her son smile like he hasn't been smiling in a while. Those were her words the last time we spoke." He admitted.

"Mothers…" I said and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Well, but she was right when she said that I was in love with you."

"She said that?"

"She did, but that was a few months ago and honestly I didn't want to believe it, but I know it was true, just afraid to do something about it."

"You and I are alike in many things, Mac." I said and got a nod from him before I pulled away to changes my shoes.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The ride over to Mac's old childhood home, the small house he grew up in and his mother was now living in all alone, didn't take longer than ten minutes. The first part of those ten minutes was spent in almost tormented silence, me being nervous about meeting his mother and imagining all scenarios that came to my mind. I never was this nervous and I didn't even know why I was that nervous. Of course it was his mother and I just wanted to make a good impression, as I basically was her son's girlfriend, but Mac already told me that she'd like me right away. _Yeah, but you always need to see it yourself._ My brain reminded me. Right, probably that's it.

"Stella, you don't have to be nervous." Mac's warm voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know I'm nervous?"

"Well, first of all I sense it, second you're pretty quiet now and third I see it."

"Well, you're quiet, too." I countered.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not clutching my hands like you do." He said with a small triumphant smile.

"Right, I already said you knew me well." I said and took a deep breath. "Just can't help it, sorry."

"Don't be. I guess if I was to meet your parents I'd be just as nervous as you are. I think telling the other one it's going to be fine doesn't help much in this case."

"Probably not. I know I'll survive though."

"You will." He said and then pulled the car into the driveway of a small, but lovely suburban house.

He gives me a small smile before we both got out of the car and walked up to the door, it being opened just as we reached it and we were greeted by an elderly woman, who walked up to Mac and hugged him closely as soon as she recognized it was him, which only took a few seconds. I watched the lovely scene with a loving smile. Seeing them so close, I felt some of my nervousness subside. She really seemed to be a nice woman.

"Why haven't you called? I could have made some cookies or something…" Millie said, as she pulled away a little, her hands rested on his upper arms and she gave him a gentle, but questioning look.

* * *

_Alright, so you think Millie and Stella will warm up to each other? And will they tell Millie about their relationship and if they do, what will be the outcome?_

_I hope you liked this update and PLEASE let me know what you think! **THANKS!**_

_**blackrose538**  
_


	16. Marry Me

_So... after a long time of waiting you finally get the next chapter! :D I kinda feel like I've let you guys down with this story lately and if so I really am sorry that I didn't get to it any sooner, but I just didn't feel like writing last week. :( Seems that my muse isn't around that much lately for keeping this story going, but I promise that I'll wrap this story up and I'll also be back with new ideas and hope you guys understand if it takes a little longer to update. For all of you who stayed faithfully and come back to read... I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your support means a lot to me and I really am sorry it's taking me so long to update. _

_Now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Marry Me**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

I held my mother's questioning look for a while, giving her a small but loving smile before I answered her question. I knew that we probably were lucky to meet her at home, as she sometimes went for a walk or met a close friend of hers. But I was glad we met her and I knew she was more than happy to see me.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you." I said in a warm tone, causing a smile on my mother's face.

"Well, well, McCanna, I am more than pleased to see you and I see you brought another guest." She said and then looked at Stella, who then walked up to us. My mother greeted her with a warm smile.

"Let me guess, you're Stella?" she said and Stella nodded with a warm smile of hers.

"I am. Nice to meet you Mrs. Taylor." Stella said.

My mother pulled her into a small hug and then stepped back, looking at me and then at Stella and back at me, before she gave us a knowing smile. To me it seemed she knew what we might tell her later, if Stella agreed. I mean we weren't in that romantic relationship for long, yet, but I didn't mind telling my mother, knowing that she'd find out anyways and now knowing that she probably guessed it already.

"Well, I didn't expect guests today so… I can't offer much, but how about we go inside for a cup of coffee?" my mother suggested and Stella and I just nodded and followed her inside, where I closed the door behind us.

"How about I make that coffee, mom?" I offered.

"Nah… it's no big deal making some coffee, but if you really want to…" she said and looked at me. "Well, that means I have some time to get to know your friend."

"We could also just stay here." Stella piped up as we entered the kitchen with the small table and three chairs in one corner.

When I was a child we'd only eat in the kitchen when dad wasn't home or he was coming home later. If he was home for dinner and on Sundays of course, we would eat in the dining room that was right next to the kitchen and could be entered through a round arch. When the house was build my parents didn't want a total open kitchen, like it was in the apartments, but a dining room that had an open connection to the kitchen. Of course you could enter the dining room through a door from the living room, but there was no door to it from the hallway, as it wasn't necessary. My mother looked at Stella for a bit and then at me. When I gave her a shrug, knowing that she wanted to know what I was thinking of her idea she turned back to Stella and nodded.

"Right, why not. We could also sit in the dining room, as it's more comfortable." My mother said and got our agreement.

I quickly busied myself making coffee while my mother and Stella went into the dining room to sit down, my mother, however walking up to the small counter and I heard the door being opened and heard her take something out, what I assume would be some kind of cookies as I know she always had some at home and kept them there and then the door is closed again. When the coffee was ready I joined them in the dining room where my mother, much to my expectation had a plate with cookies and I set down the three cups of coffee and sit down at the head of the table, where my father used to sit, but since mom and Stella sat on opposite sites I was now able to look at both of them. My mother gave me a warm smile when I joined them and so did Stella. Of course I had followed their small conversation from the kitchen, my mother mostly asking a few questions or she would tell Stella a small anecdote from when I was younger. I was amazed to see that they seemed to get along so well at an instant, with only knowing each other a few minutes.

"Now I know where you get that adventurous side from, when on the job." Stella said, as she looked at me. My mother had told her a small story when I was caught at an abandoned warehouse playing with friends.

"Uh, I was way more adventurous when I was a kid. Today sometimes it's nothing compared to my childhood days." I replied with a shy grin.

"We'll see that later." Stella gently teased, drawing a small chuckle from my mother which caused me to blush a little.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

"Never thought someone could ever make my son blush like that again." Millie said, causing a shy smile to Mac's lip and me to blush a little.

"Trust me, it's not always that easy." I said a little teasingly.

"Way easier than you may think, Stella." Mac said quietly, still sharing his shy smile.

I never thought he'd be like this around his mother, but I just loved that smile. Probably because I just loved everything about him. Yes I was in love with the most amazing man in the world and I wasn't saying that because I was in love, but because I've learned a lot about him the past few days and as his undercover wife. We shared a lot of intimate time together and were playing our role perfectly in front of others and it definitely didn't even feel like playing a role. And Mac's always been an amazing friend. Even thinking about that right now, caused a loving smile to my lips, but I didn't notice that I had been lost in thoughts till I heard Mac gently saying my name.

"Stella?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him and then at Millie.

"You okay?" he asked somewhat worried.

"Yes, I uh… was just a little lost in thoughts." I said with smile. "And yes, it were good thoughts."

"It's amazing to watch how well you know each other. I think you'd make a great couple." Millie said, causing us to look at her in surprise.

"I bet we do." I stated warmly, looking at Mac and then at Millie.

"Alright, so… how's your case here going?" Millie asked seemingly interested.

"Well, we do have a suspicion, but no evidence so far to prove anything." Mac said with a small sigh.

We talked about our work here and about some cases back in New York, always aware of not giving too much information away, though I didn't think that Millie would tell anyone about it, but it was against protocol to share information with someone from the outside. Throughout the conversation which was kept light Mac and I would share a few loving glances and smiles and some time later, he was comfortable enough to cover my hand with his, as we were still sitting at the table. While listening to him and Millie making small talk about whatever had been going on since they've seen each other, I took delight in the feeling of his skin on mine, though it was just my hand he held onto. But it gave me a secure feeling of loving warmth. And each time he'd say my name voice was warm and he let a bit of his love shine through his words, something that made my heart warm and put my mind at ease.

These small glances and smiles and his hand on mine were little scenes that Millie of course didn't miss and I noticed a soft smile every once in a while when I would look at her after sharing such a small scene with Mac. I bet she could tell that we really were in love and actually pretty happy so. And as always when you did something you enjoyed, time went by way too fast and it was actually time for dinner. Millie asked us if we wanted to stay for dinner and after he had my agreement Mac said we would, Millie of course more than happy, which was obvious to us. We helped her with dinner and then sat back down, having a light conversation during dinner and after the cleaning was done we stayed a little longer, enjoying the sunset in the small back porch, looking over the well kept garden.

"Did you two ever thought about getting married for real?" Millie asked suddenly, causing us to look at her in surprise.

"Well… maybe not… together?" Mac replied a little uncertain and I just nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"Oh, just thought it may be nice to use the chance of being in your hometown, McCanna." Millie said with a knowing smile. "I do know you're in love."

"That we are." I said, locking eyes with Mac and seeing that he was thinking about what his mother said, though he gave me a more questioning look. Was he really trying to ask me if I wanted to marry him? Just after those few days?

"And I believe very much so." He added. "But I'm not sure if Stella would want that."

"It's a little sudden…" I started and noticed his look. "Are you seriously trying to ask me to marry you?"

"Obviously…" he said quietly and then looked down.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Ask and I'd say yes." I whispered into his ear before I pulled back with a certain smile.

"Marry me?" he asked quietly, but his eyes holding love and certainty.

"Yes." I said and kissed him. "I definitely will marry you if that is what you want."

"It is." He confessed warmly and then took his turn to kiss me.

"So when are you getting married?" Millie asked, with the hint of a smile in her tone.

"Whenever you want to." He said to me.

* * *

_So, do you guys think they'll get married before the final showdown which is planned for the case? Do they really get married in Chicago?_

_Please let me know what you think! And thanks so much for reading!  
_

_**blackrose538**  
_


	17. Insight Part III

_Hi everyone! So, I thought since it's such a nice and sunny day here where I live and it's sunday I'll share some sunshine with you and update this story! :) I hope you'll like this update and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Insight Part III**

_While Mac and Stella decided not to get married in Chicago, because they didn't want exclude their team and they also didn't want to rush things, Allyson prepared herself for the final step. The last part of her plan. She knew she had to act fast as she feared she was caught sooner than expected. She wanted to act tonight. She had watched her ex-husband and his new wife for several months and she knew every single part of their daily schedule. She knew when she could get started. That bitch was going to pay for stealing her husband and their daughter's father from her. She had planned it for many months and now it was time to take the final step. _

_At the time that Mac and Stella arrived at their undercover home, Allyson locked the door to her house and drove away, not aware of the fact that her daughter was watching from her room. Amelie was worried. Sometimes her mother left the house late and got back late from wherever she went to. Though she hoped that her mother was meeting someone, she had a feeling that things were going to change soon. She had that feeling for a long time already. Something just didn't seem right, but she didn't know how to deal with it and how to figure out what wasn't right. _

_She was on her way to the club where Cody's new wife Ashlee was working at. There Ashlee was known as Aphrodite, goddess of beauty in this case. That was the exact thing that got her husband to sleep with her and then marry her after he left his daughter with his ex-wife, Allyson. She hated that woman the moment she first met her and inside she knew she'll always hate that woman who took her husband and wasn't even sorry for ruining her family. _

_Allyson stopped her car, a dark SUV, in front of the back door, knowing that was where Ashlee was leaving her place of employment and then waited for her shift to be over. It took a few minutes till the door opened and Ashlee stepped out of the building, all alone, in her very sexy working outfit and that fueled Allyson's hatred even more. How could Cody even be sure Ashlee wouldn't sleep around? With that outfit and her beauty Allyson was sure that Ashlee had a lot of men around her. Yes that bitch was beautiful, the only thing that Allyson envied. _

_When Ashlee closed the back door and started walking up to the SUV, which was parked at the side of the back alley, Allyson got out of the car. She was wearing dark clothes and a black hoody, but as Allyson stopped in front of Ashlee, the light of a streetlight shone onto her face and Ashlee recognized her._

"_Allyson?" she asked surprised, but when she noticed the angry look on her face, Ashlee felt fear growing inside her. _

"_Correctly, Ashlee." Allyson said angrily. _

"_What the hell are you doing here? What do you want?" Ashlee asked as Allyson pushed her back and against the wall of the club._

"_What I want? How about my husband? My family?"_

"_I can't believe that after all these years you come and get at me." Ashlee said with a hint of pity in her voice as she tried to get past Allyson who pushed her back against the wall, this time a little harder, causing Ashlee to cry out in pain._

"_You hurt me!"_

"_You deserve it, bitch! You didn't even care how it hurt me when you took HIM!" Allyson shouts and pulled a knife from her pocket, holding it against Ashlee's cheek._

"_Did you even think about the family your husband had before you seduced him?"_

"_Do you even care about your daughter? What you're doing to her right now?" Ashlee raised her voice and was hit by Allyson._

"_Don't you dare to get my daughter into this."_

"_Then let go and deal with your jealousy!"_

_Just when Ashlee said that another car stopped behind Allyson's SUV and a man got out. Allyson heard the car and slammed her knee into Ashlee's stomach. Allyson dropped a picture and ran to her car, starting the engine and escaped. _

_Ashlee had dropped to her knees, holding her stomach._

_

* * *

_

**Did you like it? I know it's a little tense and not much sunshine in this story, but that's what I decided to happen. So please leave me a word on how you liked it!**

**Have a nice Sunday! :)  
**


	18. Showdown

_Alright guys. I know it's been a long time and I know I normally update both stories by turns, but I just can't update "Millie Taylor" yet, because honestly I am at a loss for creativity lately. Seems my muse has gone MIA and with the next semester already having started you guys know I rarely find time to write and post. But since I am done with writing for this story, I thought I'm just going to update to let you all know I am still alive and will keep my stories up and I **DID NOT** forget you. Though I noticed reviews have dropped and a few of my readers do not seem to come back, which is sad :( but all you faithful readers, coming back faithfully and reading and leaving a review I want to say a huge thank you again! I hope you haven't given up yet. _

_**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Showdown**

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

I lay in bed, carefully held in Mac's loving grasp and tried to fall asleep. Though I had my eyes closed my mind was spinning. I had too many things going through my brain. He seriously asked me to marry him and I said yes without even really thinking about it. But as we were talking about it a little more at Millie's she was okay with the fact that we didn't want to get married here, because we actually really didn't want to rush things and we also didn't want to lock the team out, as they were our, well, mostly my family, too. Millie apologized for her sudden question, saying she thoughts we had been dating longer than we actually did, given the fact that we agreed to this undercover thing. We both said that we weren't mad and I really wasn't mad at her. I knew she just wanted her son to be happy and seeing us like that she knew we were happy.

"_It really took me by surprise… you know her asking us about getting married and such…" he had said as we were on the way back home._

"_Mac… it's okay, really." I had tried to assure him._

"_It's just… you know, I wanted to propose properly if I ever was to get married again. I feel like I deprived you of that."_

"_Mac… you still have time for that. Even if we got married tomorrow, I'd be the happiest woman on earth."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mac, if you proposed with a ring from a vending machine I'd say yes."_

"_But I didn't…"_

"_You still can."_

"_Right." He had finally agreed._

My mind played that scene over and over again and I still couldn't believe that we actually wanted to get married. Though I would have liked the old fashioned romantic proposal, I would have been okay with getting married tomorrow, but I do hope that with saying he still could propose properly his mind and heart was settled and I indeed would get that proposal every woman dreams of.

But that wasn't the only thing that kept my mind busy. I was also wondering about what everyone in New York would say and think if we got back and told them that we were getting married. I felt a little like I betrayed them or locked them out, but since we said we wanted to take some time, I figured that we could take a little time before telling them. The first thing they needed to know was that they were officially a couple and were indeed dating now and I knew that the rumors said we did long before we went to Chicago. Some even had a bet going on as to when we would get married or something, but I used to make fun of those, never thinking about the fact that it might come true one day.

As I lay close to Mac and was carefully held in his arms a feeling of security and being home grew inside and I gently tightened my grip around his waist, as if I was afraid to loose him. I knew that he was just as awake as I was. His heartbeat wasn't as calm as it had been the night before and his breathing wasn't slow either. I knew that he probably was thinking about the same things that I was thinking about, our minds too busy to just let us sleep. I moved my arm to a different position and slowly started to draw small circles on his chest.

"Thought you were sleepin'." Mac said, actually sounding tired.

"Too busy thinking." I replied quietly.

"Me, too."

Just as he started to gently caress my back his phone buzzed to life and the quiet moment between us was broken, the little bit of magic, gone. He looked at me with an apologetic expression and then answered his phone, listening to the person on the other end.

"We'll be there shortly." He said before he hung up and then looked at me, his expression serious.

"Another victim?" I dared to ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, but this time the woman is alive. Steve wants us to meet him at the scene." He told me as we both got up.

"Sometimes I hate this job." I stated wryly and yawned. Mac just looked at me with a tired smile and nodded.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As we got to the scene the ambulance was still there and a woman who looked a lot like me, just a little smaller and a softer feature than I had was sitting in the back. A man was sitting next to her, holding her close and I assumed that he was the victim's husband. Steve was already waiting for us and greeted us at the tape and quickly told us what was going on.

"The woman is Ashlee Esterly-Farrel and the man next to her is her husband. He probably saved her from being killed." He started right off.

"Her husband is Cody Farrel?" I asked him and Steve looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I uh… know his ex-wife. Allyson and his daughter Amy." I told him as we walked up to them.

"Then you know the attacker." Steve said, causing Mac and me to look at him in surprise.

"And not only that, Steve." Amy Dubois piped up, showing us the exact same picture that they found at every crime scene.

Mac and I looked at each other with knowing glances. We both thought that it could have been Allyson who did all these murders, but to hear that this was indeed the case, was something we didn't really expect.

"This woman is driven by jealousy." Ashlee said who heard us talking.

"We have to find her." I said to Steve and Amy as I turned around to look at them and I got nods of agreement from everyone around.

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

As soon as Stella said that we had to find Allyson we were heading to the cars. We were undercover, but we both knew that all we could do was to help them with the arrest while the actual arrest had to be done by one of the Chicago detectives. We headed to Allyson's house and found the dark SUV in front of it and there was still light in the house. I stopped the car behind Steve's and then Stella and I got out. We both got a bullet proof vest and then we were heading for the front door and rang the door bell.

"CPD! Open up!" Steve called as he rang the second time.

This time Amy opened the door, obviously dressed in pajamas and she looked scared. She looked at me and Stella with a surprised and confused expression.

"Is your mother at home?" Steve asked and Amy nodded, before she let us in.

"She's in the living room I suppose." She said just as we heard a door being opened and Steve entered quickly being followed by Amy and an office while Stella and I looked at each other before quickly moving around the house. Stella just arrived at the corner of the house when Allyson came running around. She saw us all in front of her house and ran into the other direction and down the sidewalk, Stella and I closely behind her. Just before Stella could catch up Allyson pulled out a gun, turned around and reached out for Stella and pulled her into her grasp. She turned her around so Stella was with her back against Allyson's chest and Allyson had her gun pressed against Stella's side.

"Don't move or she dies!" Allyson shouts at us, me now being joined by Steve, Amy and the two officer that came with us.

"Allyson… don't do it." Stella tried her luck.

"Shut up, bitch. Always knew something was up with you two." She taunts. "Should've killed you, before getting to that bitch."

"You don't have to do this, Allyson. It's not worth it."

"What do you know about it? You know nothin'."

"Mom?" her daughter Amy suddenly piped up next to me.

"Amy… love go inside."

"No… you did all that?" Amy asked again, her voice sad and she was close to tears. "You killed all these couples?"

I noticed that Allyson loosened her grip around Stella and she noticed the same. Stella locked eyes with me, we didn't need words to know what we wanted to say and in moments like this it was very helpful. Stella was hoping that if Amy kept talking to her mother that she could free herself and take her down, without getting anyone hurt. I nodded slightly, almost invisible for anyone else.

"Keep talking to her, Amy." I said quietly, only for Amy to hear and from the corner of my eyes I could see her nod.

"Tell me, did you kill them?" Amy asked her mother, the look on her face had an impact on Allyson, she had tears in her eyes.

"Baby…" she started.

Stella quickly grabbed Allyson's hand and pulled the gun from her side before turning around and pulling Allyson's arm behind her back, like she learned to do it many years ago. At the same time Allyson broke down. She let the gun fall to the ground and started to cry, her daughter turned around and ran into the house, one of the officer following her, while Steve and Amy took Allyson from Stella's grasp and I walked up to her, pulling her into a small hug and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" I asked in a gentle tone, a slight bit worried.

"I am." She said and locked eyes with me again.

"You two really know each other well." Steve said as he walked up to us and Stella and I looked at him. "Good work, detectives."

"Poor girl…" Stella said sadly and I gently wrap my arm around her waist.

"Anything else we can do for you?" I asked Steve.

"Actually there's nothing left to do. We'll take her to the precinct and will question her tomorrow morning, well actually later today. I suggest you two go and get some rest and we'll see you back at 9 for questioning." He replied with a small grin, as Stella rested her head on my shoulder.

"What happens to Amy now?" Stella suddenly asked, looking at Steve.

"We'll call her father and take her there."

"Okay." She replied with a small nod. "Then see you later."

Steve nodded and then went to wrap this up and we went to the car and went home. A part of me couldn't believe that this case was almost closed now. That meant that we'd be going back to New York soon. As soon as I stopped the car in the driveway I felt tiredness finally kicking in and even Stella had to fight to not fall asleep on the short way home. We got out of the car and went back into the house to go to bed, but even though we both were tired it took us some time to finally settle for the night, as we both were still thinking about the latest events, though I was glad this case was over.

I felt Stella snuggling closer to me and smiled. There definitely was a good thing to remember about this case: I got the most amazing woman in the world and actually thought about getting married again. Though my mother got us to this, I couldn't really fault her. She just wanted me to be happy and with Stella I knew I was happy. And while thinking about that, I cemented the plan in my mind to propose to her properly and that I wanted to do in my hometown at one of the most beautiful places I knew.

"I love you." I whispered just before I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Did you like it? _

_So, where do think Mac's going to propose to Stella (properly)? Think he'll wait till they're back in New York? _

_I hope this wasn't lame. So please don't forget to leave me some feetback! I'd really love to 'hear' what you guys think!_

___**A/N: **So I kept you guys in the dark a little bit concerning the number of chapters for story... I think I should tell you now, that there is only one more chapter left, BUT there may be a chance that I'll extend this story for one more chapter if you guys wish so, after reading the next chapter._  



	19. Perfect Day

_Okay guys... here we go: Undercover Romance's last chapter. I hope you'll like it! _

**_To everyone with no account: big thank you for your review(s) and support! It means a lot to me and I hope to see you back for one final review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Perfect Day**

_**~ M ~ T ~**_

Sinclair and also the Chicago team let us stay in the undercover house for a few more days, saying we deserved the time off and Stella and I readily agreed to stay a little longer and just enjoy what the city had to offer. The questioning of Allyson Farrel only showed that she was driven by pure jealousy and hatred against Ashlee, but she regretted what she did. Amelie decided that she wanted to stay with her father and Ashlee, her now step mother. Amelie was upset and disappointed about what her mother did and she suffered a lot from that, though her father and Ashlee both supported the young woman to get over it and move on with her own life, though both of them agreed that Amelie could go and see her mother in jail if she wanted to and felt the time was right. When Stella and I spoke to Amelie it was pretty sure that she had been very close to her mother and always wanted for her to move on, which she thought Allyson did, but obviously she had been wrong about that. Amelie's father Cody Farrel and his wife Ashlee had readily agreed to take Amelie in and she was more than happy that they did.

It was the morning of our last day in Chicago and I had planned something special for Stella today. Yesterday I took her into the city for shopping and I did that on purpose as I wanted to get something so when Stella said she wanted to go into one of the bigger shops in town to look for something she could bring for Lucy and also wanted to visit a lingerie story I told her that I'd meet her half an hour as I wanted to get something done. That was the time when I went looking for a ring and I found one. Today I wanted to put that ring to it's use. I was up way before Stella and just lingered in bed while she was still in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I smiled to myself thinking about what I planned for today. The past few days had settled my wish to get married again and it definitely proved that Stella would be the one I wanted to get married to. Though we still could take our time, but I was going to ask her properly.

"Morning handsome." she said warmly as she woke up and smiled at me.

"Morning beautiful." I replied warmly. "Slept well?"

"Thanks to you I did."

We lingered in bed a little longer before we both decided that it was time to get up and get some breakfast. We both had our bags already packed up and only left the most important stuff left for today, or tomorrow to pack up. We both took our turns having a shower and getting dressed and then we went downstairs to get breakfast ready. It was the last day in our undercover home and we already said goodbye to all the neighbors and Michelle said that she would like to visit us in New York when her daughter was older. Her and Stella quickly became friends during our trip and neither of us minded to have her and her family in New York, once they thought Alexandra was old enough for the quite long flight. Of course we had to promise to visit them if we were ever to come back to Chicago, as I knew we would.

"So… what's the mysterious play for today?" Stella asked as we lingered around the table after breakfast.

"Well, I was thinking about taking you to the waterfront of the city for dinner and maybe go for a walk to the beach afterwards." I said and was rewarded with smile.

"Gotta be an early dinner, I guess."

"I know, we gotta get up early tomorrow, but still wanted to have dinner in town today."

"And I'd love that." She said and kissed my cheek. "And what do we do before dinner?"

"Well, we already did some kind of sightseeing and we went shopping… what are you up to?"

"Mmm… lingering around the house, using the beautiful weather to actually use the small garden we have here and just relax?" she suggested with raised brows.

"Okay." I readily agreed, as we didn't spend that much time around the house lately and before the flight tomorrow morning I supposed we could use the rest. Once we settled things for today we decided to kind of have a picnic in the garden and skip lunch, so we prepared some things for later and then just relaxed in the warm sun. I was more than happy that the weather played along with my plan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As we walked down the way from the restaurant we had dinner at, I was getting a little nervous. Though she already said she'd wanted to marry me, asking her properly, like I would have without my mother asking (though I really wasn't mad at her) was making my heart beat faster and my mind racing with thoughts about the usual "what-if", though I really had nothing to worry about. But being myself I was just nervous.

Luckily we reached the small beach at Michigan Lake pretty soon and had some kind of small talk about the city and about our time here and what was coming when we were back in New York. As we stopped at the beach we had a beautiful sunset in front of us. Luckily both of us wore causal clothes, so Stella had decided for sneakers, jeans and a top, compared with her leather jacket and I wore pretty much the same, just no leather jacket, but my coat, which was useful with the sand and wind. The sunset was just perfect for my plan.

_**~ S ~ B ~**_

Throughout the evening I noticed a slight change in Mac's behavior. He seemed to be nervous about something and when he thought I wasn't watching I caught him somewhat lost in thoughts. I didn't say anything earlier because I thought maybe it was just dinner and probably the fact that he didn't like flying. But as we went for the walk after our early dinner and stopped at the beach, looking at the beautiful and quite romantic sunset over the lake, he seemed to be even more nervous and I couldn't help but wonder why. Actually I had a pretty good idea as to why he seemed nervous, but then he had nothing to worry about if he was going to do his proper proposal, though we were dressed very causal, but who cared about the clothes right? This was about love and I would never say no if he'd ask me again. The past few days had settled and cemented my love for him and obviously his love for me.

Though Millie's question led to his sudden proposal at his childhood home, I actually found myself being thankful that she did ask us, though she was sorry for asking just like that. But I was everything but mad at her. But if he planned to propose today and at this location then I had to say that he was lucky that the weather played along. Who would say no to a proposing man with that scene in the background? The sun was low and bathing the water and the sky around us in golden, yellow, red and orange colors. Actually the perfect scene for a proposal and little did I know that it was the exact thing he had planned.

But as he was staying quiet as we stood there, my hand carefully held in his, I did worry a little, what he had in mind. He was awfully quiet now and it was something I wasn't used to.

"Mac?" I gently say his name and he instantly looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah… was just… well, thinking." He said quietly.

"Yeah, you've been doing that all evening." I said with a small smirk as he just offered a surprised expression. "Yes I noticed."

"Sorry." He offered with a sheepish glance.

"Mind sharing those thoughts?"

And that question got it all started. First thing he did was locking eyes with me and just stay like that for a few minutes, which actually felt like an eternity. And while we stood like that, he had both my hands in his and his warm sapphire eyes held deep love, but also some kind of uncertainty. But just standing like this made my heart race with anticipation. I sensed what he was about to do and so my face cracked into a soft smile and that seemed to have an assuring effect on him, as he let go of my hands and got a small velvet box out of his pocket. I knew all too well what was in that box and felt my heart skip more than one beat. He got down on one knee, holding my eyes captive on his. He remained like that a little longer and I could see that he still was nervous.

"Will you marry me?" he finally dared to ask and opened the small box to reveal a modest, white gold engagement ring with a small heart shaped diamond on it. It was truly beautiful and I couldn't do anything but nod.

"Yes, Mac." I said as he slipped the small ring up my finger, the band of gold now gone for a few days, same as his.

As soon as he got up I pulled him into a hug, kissing him and then just held onto him as he held me close and I could feel that he was relieved. I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear: "It's beautiful."

I could feel his heart still racing just as mine, but at this moment I was the happiest woman on earth, now engaged with the most amazing man I've ever met. But as we remained like that a little longer I wondered about our team in New York and I tried to imagine their faces when we'd tell them that we were engaged and I would show off my beautiful engagement ring. It was a modest ring and yet it was special to me, because first of all, it was my engagement ring and second Mac chose it and I knew it was coming from his heart. I knew that our team, our friends would support us and be happy for us, especially Lindsay.

"I love you." I said quietly, but heartfelt as we pulled away to walk back to the car. He leaned in for another, soft and yet loving kiss.

"I love you, too, Stella." He replied warmly. "With all my heart."

On the way back to the car, my hand was again carefully held in his loving grasp and I was just smiling and every once in a while I would just stare at the small ring and heart shaped diamond on my finger and think about how lucky I actually was. Yes I was lucky to have him in my life and I would never let him leave my life again.

The ride back to our undercover home was spent in comfortable silence, neither of us wanting to say something. But as soon as we were inside and shed our coats our lips were locked in a heated, yet passionate kiss. It was actually the very first time we shared a heated moment like that, filled with love, passion and desire. And that got my core warming up instantly. The kiss broke when he picked me up in his strong grasp and carried me upstairs, of course to the bedroom where we both then stood in front of the bed, lips already locked again. I felt his fingers starting to play with the edge of my top, pulling it up a little and his warm fingers would tease my bare skin underneath, till he got the courage to pull it over my head and I did the same with shirt, my desire for him growing the longer he'd tease my skin and our lips were locked. And I certainly wasn't the only one.

Soon we capped the day with our first, passionate and heated love making session, making the day even more perfect.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_Please leave me a final review! I'd like to know what you think and if you'd like another chapter with the wedding or if I just leave it like that. Though, due to a lack of time right now, it definitely will take a lot of time to write as my SMacked muse is gone MIA right now and I really don't have much time left to write. _

To everyone who read and reviewed this story THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

_**blackrose538  
**_


End file.
